


Bound By Destiny

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Series: Deaf!Harry 'Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2350940/chapters/5186564">Two Hearts Drawn Together</a>, Harry and Louis have been together almost a year. Their connection is as strong as ever, and they decide they want to take their relationship to the next level. The boys discover that the road may not be smooth, but if they stick together, they might just make it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!! I have been working diligently on this since late last year, and it took some time, but it's now ready for you to enjoy. I will be posting this in three parts, each one ~10,000. I will not be trying to stick to a schedule. As I have each section ready, I will post. Keep an eye on your e-mail notifications! :-)
> 
> My deepest thanks to [Cori Lannam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam) for being the best BFF, the best cheerleader, and the best beta a girl could ask for. Any mistakes left in the story are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Just as in the first story, title taken from lyrics in Chicago's "Will You Still Love Me?", one of my all-time favourite songs ever.
> 
> I hope you find the story worth the wait! I look forward to your feedback!

"Louis."

It didn't matter how many times he heard it, the sound of Harry's voice saying his name always gave Louis a little jolt of happiness, like he was being given a gift. Louis smiled as he swivelled his head to look at where Harry stood at the threshold of the lounge.

 _How does it look?_ Harry gestured to the suit he was wearing, a quizzical look on his face. It was the first suit Harry had ever had tailored just for him. Zayn and Louis had insisted, and after a little argument, Harry had relented and agreed. It was a beautiful charcoal grey pinstriped affair, and he cut a gorgeous figure in it. He'd accessorised it with a tie of lavender, the colour of the day.

 _"It looks amazing,"_ Louis returned. _"You look amazing."_

A blush crept up Harry's cheeks. _"Thanks."_

Louis stood from his seat on the couch. _"I guess I should get dressed, too."_ He walked over to Harry and offered a quick kiss. _"I'll be right back."_

Back in their bedroom, Louis made quick work of changing into a suit which matched Harry's, right down to the lavender tie. He tamed his hair, then headed back out to the lounge.

Harry was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar checking his phone. Louis walked over to rest his head on Harry's shoulder and peer down at his mobile, where it looked like he was texting Niall.

When Harry felt Louis' chin touch his shoulder, he turned his head to give him a kiss. When they parted, Louis stepped back and Harry appraised him from head to toe. _You look amazing, too._

_"Thank you."_

Harry hopped off the stool and stuck his phone in his jacket pocket before deliberately setting about straightening Louis' tie.

 _"What would I do without you?"_ Louis wondered aloud with a wide grin once Harry was done.

 _Go out in crooked ties,_ Harry opined wryly. Changing the subject, he asked, _You still nervous?_

Louis shrugged. This outing would be the first Louis went to where there would be more than two or three deaf people to keep up with in conversation. Harry had warned Louis that he might need to spend a lot of his time asking for people to repeat things because they were signing too fast.

Though he was a little anxious about it--hoping that his signing was up to the task--Louis figured that it was only fair that he take a turn at being the one who struggled a little to keep up. Harry had been doing that at events Louis dragged him to for almost a year. _"I'll be fine. You'll be there to help me, yeah?"_

_Yes. Absolutely._

Louis pointed to the pocket where Harry had just stowed his mobile. _"Did Niall decide whether he wants to go with us or take the tube?"_

_He wants us to pick him up, if that's still okay._

Louis nodded. _"That's fine. You set?"_

It was Harry's turn to nod.

Louis grabbed his keys from where he'd tossed them on the bar. _"Let's go, then."_

They were in Louis' Range Rover not five minutes later, heading to Niall's flat.

They could only exchange conversation when Louis stopped at a light, but the rest of the drive was spent just enjoying being in each other's company, the only sound in the car the music coming from the radio.

Niall was waiting for them in front of his building. He was dressed in a suit that went with Harry and Louis' and looked dapper indeed. As he climbed in, he said, _"Thanks for the lift."_

 _No problem,_ Harry assured him.

The church was in Greenwich, and it didn't take very long at all to arrive. They parked in a back lot, just as they'd been directed to, and located the small building where their party was being allowed to get ready.

Niall and Harry went off in search of Perrie, while Louis went to find Zayn. He found him in a room way in the back, best man Liam helping to fix his tie.

"Hello, lads!" Louis greeted his bandmates. "How's it going?"

Zayn looked a little pale as he turned to regard Louis. "Why did I decide this was a good idea, again?

Louis grinned. "Because you were lucky enough to meet a girl willing to live with your ugly mug."

Zayn scowled at the same time as Liam chuckled.

When Liam finished laughing he finished fixing Zayn's tie. "There. You're gorgeous!"

"Thanks, bro," Zayn replied.

Liam turned to Louis. "Harry and Niall here?"

Louis nodded. "They went to check on Perrie. They should be here soon."

"Excellent," Liam commented.

"So, you ready to walk down the aisle, Zaynie?" Louis inquired.

Zayn was still pretty pale, but his smile was unwavering as he nodded.

Louis smiled back. Glancing down at his watch, he noted, "Just forty-five minutes more."

A knock on the door preceded the entry of Harry and Niall, along with Jonnie, Perrie's brother.

Harry greeted Louis with a quick kiss before Louis asked the trio, _"How's Perrie?"_

 _Nervous,_ Jonnie replied. He looked Zayn up and down, stopping at length to take in the look on his face, and grinned. _Just like the groom._

 _"I'm fine,"_ Zayn insisted, though his continued pallor belied his words.

At this point, Niall produced four small bottles of vodka from his jacket pocket. He handed one to Zayn, one to Louis, one to Jonnie and kept the other for himself. _"Liquid courage,"_ he explained, signing one handed.

Louis shared his with Harry, and Zayn shared his with Liam, and by the time the wedding planner stuck her head in the door ten minutes later to check if the ushers were ready, they were all a little more relaxed.

Zayn was led to the front of the church while Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall, and Jonnie all went to the back to help see the guests to a seat. Unlike the usual bride's guests on the left, groom's guests on the right, the bride's guests were seated in the front and the groom's in the back, since many of the bride's guests would be taking advantage of the interpreter who had been hired for the event.

Once all the guests had arrived and had been shown to their seats, Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall, and Jonnie took their spots up by Zayn, and the wedding march signalled Perrie's entrance.

Louis watched Zayn as Perrie walked down the aisle on her father Alexander's arm. Zayn wore the warm smile and heart eyes of a man truly in love. When Perrie glided up and stopped right in front of Zayn, Louis could tell that she was looking back at Zayn with equal adoration.

As the ceremony started, Louis switched his focus to Harry.

Harry was paying rapt attention to the service, gaze squarely on whoever was signing, clearly not wanting to miss anything. This gave Louis the opportunity to stare at Harry unabashedly.

They'd been together nearly a year, just shy of ten months, to be exact. Louis had never in his life loved anyone more. Harry was sweet and kind, not to mention incredibly handsome. Louis could have stared at the long, dark curls, green eyes, and kissable lips for days on end and not gotten tired of staring. He still couldn't believe how lucky they were to have found each other, especially considering the obstacles they'd had to face due to Louis' fame and Harry's deafness.

Here they were, though, at a wedding that wouldn't even be happening if he and Harry hadn't met. Since they were, after all, in a church, Louis sent up a little prayer that the roll they were on would continue.

Once Zayn and Perrie had been introduced to the room at large as Mr. and Mrs. Zayn Malik, the wedding party was shuttled to the lawn outside for the official photographer to get some group shots while the rest of the guests got into their cars to head for the reception being held at a nearby hotel.

Louis' cheeks were tired from smiling by the time the photographer said he had enough shots and they could climb into the limos reserved for them to go enjoy the reception. Harry and Louis shared a ride with Liam and Niall--Sophia having gone ahead to the hotel.

Niall produced a flask from within his jacket, so they all shared a quick drink before walking into the hotel with the bride and groom. Their entrance into the ballroom was met with thunderous applause.

Louis and Harry were sat with Liam, Sophia, Niall, and Jonnie and his girlfriend Katie up near where Zayn and Perrie had their own little table for two. They were all of a similar age, and they talked--and signed--about multiple pop culture-y topics until the food was brought out.

Liam and Sophia had--as had Zayn--over the past year, become quite proficient at signing due to Harry and Niall's inclusion in their inner circle, and it turned out Katie was deaf, too. Louis loved that no one was left out of the conversation, and Harry, Niall, Jonnie, and Katie were all very understanding when Liam and Sophia--and to a lesser extent Louis--needed some of their signs repeated.

Once their plates were cleared from their delicious dinners, it was time for the speeches, the champagne, and the cake. After Perrie's maid of honour, her best friend Jesy, gave a sweet speech about how wonderful Perrie was and how lucky Zayn was to have her as his bride, it was Liam's turn.

Like Jesy had, Liam both signed and spoke his speech. _"I've known Zayn for five years now. When we met, he was a pretty content lad. We had amazing times recording albums and travelling the world. Life was pretty sweet. Last summer, though, when Zayn met Perrie, he was suddenly the happiest guy in any room. It was clear right from the start that Zayn and Perrie were meant to be together."_

Perrie was smiling when Liam met her gaze. _"It isn't going to be easy, Perrie, to be married to Zayn. Our lives can get pretty crazy. But we're so excited to have you in our family, and I wish you both all the luck there is as you set out on this adventure together. To Zayn and Perrie!"_ He reached for the glass of champagne flute at his place and lifted it.

 _"To Zayn and Perrie!"_ Everyone in the room drank to Zayn and Perrie's happiness.

After Zayn and Perrie had sipped from their own champagne flutes, they got up to cut the cake, feeding bits of it to each other first, per tradition. Waiters arrived on the scene, then, to pass out slices to all the guests.

Once all the guests had been served, the DJ opened the dance floor for the bride and groom. Zayn and Perrie looked as happy as could be as they swayed to an oldie called "Everlasting Love." As the song faded out, the DJ invited the rest of the room to the floor.

The music was extra loud in deference to the large number of hearing-impaired people present, and there weren't many of the younger guests who didn't accept the invitation, including Liam and Sophia and Jonnie and Katie. Niall immediately went in search of a bridesmaid to dance with, leaving Louis and Harry alone at the table.

Louis gobbled down his last bite of cake before standing and holding his hand out to Harry.

 _What?_ Harry gave him a dubious look.

_Dance with me._

Harry shook his head. _I don't dance._

It occurred to Louis at that moment that this was, in actuality, the first event they'd ever been to where there was dancing. They'd been to clubs and stuff, but they never went out on the floor because they were always busy talking with whoever it was they were out with. Now that he thought of it, he'd never had the opportunity to formally ask Harry to dance.

Louis frowned. _That's a lie._

Harry opened his eyes wide with surprise at the accusation.

Quirking his lips in a smile, Louis said, _I've seen you dance at our shows._ And he had. Harry was a cute little dancer, all hips and arms flailing.

Harry had the grace to blush at the memory. _But that's not in front of an audience like this,_ he protested.

 _No one is going to be watching you. They're going to be too busy with their own moves. I promise. Please?_ Louis mock-pouted and made his saddest face for his boyfriend.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. _You have to promise not to laugh._

 _I would never,_ Louis told him in all seriousness.

 _Okay, fine._ He held out his hand so Louis could take it to pull him out onto the dance floor.

A fast song--one Louis loved by Imagine Dragons--was playing when Louis found a corner for them to dance in. He immediately began to dance, but nothing too crazy, just bopping along to the song.

At first, Harry just watched Louis in between glances to his left and right to check out the crowd around them. Louis could tell the instant Harry became convinced that no one was watching him, because he started to move a bit to the beat.

By the end of the song, Harry was actually smiling, and Louis beamed right back at him. _See? Not too bad, right?_

Harry shook his head. _No, not too bad._

The next song was a slower one--Sam Smith's "Stay With Me"--and Louis used the opportunity to loop his arms over Harry's head and pull him in for a slow dance. If they fit in a couple kisses, who was anyone to blame them? It was a wedding, for goodness' sake.

The couple stayed out on the dance floor for three or four more songs, then, wiped and breathless, they retired to their table. They found the bride and groom there, chatting with Jonnie and Liam.

 _"How's married life treating you two?"_ Louis asked before reaching for his water glass.

 _"So far, so good,"_ Perrie reported with a grin. _"You two looked great out on the dance floor."_

 _Thank you,_ Harry returned.

 _"I'm not sure I've ever seen you dance in public before, Harry,"_ Perrie remarked.

Harry blushed as he said, _I usually don't, but Louis talked me into it._

 _"Good for you, Louis,"_ Perrie congratulated him.

Louis grinned. _"It was good for me."_ He paused a moment to let his words sink in, then after everyone dutifully laughed--save Harry, who rolled his eyes instead--he changed the subject. _"This is a great party, you two."_

 _"Thanks. It was mostly Pez who planned it."_ Zayn gave credit where it was due. _"Right, babe?"_

Perrie didn't answer. Her gaze was focused a couple tables over, where several members of her family were sitting. She turned to Zayn. _"I'm gonna go visit with Mum and Dad for a few, okay?"_

Zayn leaned in to kiss his new bride. _"Of course."_

 _I'll come with you,_ Harry offered. _I haven't seen them in a while._

 _"They'd love that,"_ Perrie accepted.

 _Come on, Lou,_ Harry entreated. _You only got to talk to them for a minute last night._

 _Sure._ Louis stood when Harry did, and they trailed Perrie over to where her parents sat, animatedly signing with Perrie's aunt and uncle who, if Louis' memory served him well, were also deaf. Time to put his signing skill to the test.

Perrie greeted her mother with a kiss, and Debbie immediately looked up to smile at her daughter, Harry, and Louis. _Hi, baby. Are you enjoying the reception?_

Perrie nodded. " _Are you?"_

Debbie nodded also. _It's wonderful._ She shifted her gaze to take in Harry. _You look like you're having fun._

 _I am,_ Harry confirmed. Turning to smile at his boyfriend, he asked, _Do you remember Louis?_

 _Of course,_ Debbie replied. _Zayn's bandmate and your boyfriend._

 _Yes,_ Harry said.

 _So, when will you two be making the leap?_ Debbie wanted to know.

Louis didn't even have to look at Harry to know he was blushing furiously, but he looked over anyhow, since Harry blushing was just about one of the cutest things ever. He turned to face Debbie again to answer her query. _"At some point, I'm sure. Right now we're just enjoying being together."_

 _Of course,_ Debbie said. _You are a darling couple._

 _Thanks,_ Harry told her.

 _Besides, Zayn and Perrie got married more quickly than most,_ Debbie pointed out, referring, of course, to Zayn and Perrie's whirlwind romance. One minute they were just getting to know each other, the next they were engaged to be married. _No need to rush._

 _Right,_ Harry concurred.

Thing was, Louis would have married Harry months ago if he'd thought Harry would go for it. He was head over heels for Harry in a way he'd never been for anyone else he'd ever dated. Harry was more cautious than Louis, though, and wanted to make sure they could work through all their challenges before making a big commitment to each other. Louis thought, though, that Harry was more ready by the day and might even say yes if Louis popped the question.

When Louis refocused on the conversation, Perrie was telling her mum that she still didn't know where Zayn was taking her on their honeymoon. Louis knew. He'd helped Zayn plan the whole trip to Fiji. All Perrie knew was that she had to pack for somewhere it was warm. It would have driven Louis mad not to know where he was being taken, but Perrie seemed delighted by the idea of a surprise.

Perrie's dad joined in the conversation when he was done talking to Perrie's aunt. It was he who reminded Perrie that wherever it was she was going, she had to keep in touch. Perrie agreed with a warm smile.

Alexander looked up at Louis. He signed something so fast, Louis only caught Zayn's name sign. Louis shook his head. _Slower, please._ It was not the first time that day he had needed to make that request.

 _Sorry._ Alexander slowed his signs and repeated his question. _So, you and Zayn are off on a big tour soon, right?_

That time Louis got it. _"Yes. We leave in two weeks for Australia."_

 _Very exciting,_ Alexander enthused. _You've been before, yes?_

Louis nodded. _A few times. It's a lot of fun there. Though I'll miss Harry, of course._ Harry was finishing up his internship and wouldn't be able to join the tour until later, if at all.

 _I'll miss you, too,_ Harry put in.

At that moment, the DJ announced that it was time for the throwing of the bouquet and the garter.

Perrie kissed first her mother, then her father on the cheek as Zayn came over to walk her onto the cleared dance floor.

 _"All the single ladies to the edge of the dance floor, please!"_ the DJ announced.

Slowly, but surely, all of the single women in the hall worked their way to one end of the dance floor. Perrie had to go into the crowd to grab a couple of her shier cousins, but it wasn't long before she was satisfied with the assembled group waiting to catch some flowers.

Perrie wished them all luck, then turned her back to the anxious ladies. After a "1…2…3…" that Zayn helpfully interpreted, Perrie threw her bouquet over her shoulder.

A small passel of young women lunged for the flowers, but the victor was one of Perrie's bridesmaids, Jade, who squealed loudly as she clutched the bouquet to her chest. She had spent much of her time at the reception dancing with Niall, and Louis watched her find him in the crowd watching the time-honoured tradition. When she did, she smiled wide, and he winked at her, a wolfish look on his face.

Liam was in charge of bringing out a chair for Perrie to sit in, which she did. Once she was settled, Zayn made a show of lifting the bottom of her dress up to get at the garter wrapped around her thigh. Once he'd secured it, he slid it temporarily over his wrist so he could sign while he made his announcement that all single men should work their way to the opposite end of the dance floor from their female counterparts.

Harry didn't make a move at first, but then Louis gently rested a hand on Harry's back and pushed him in the direction of the gathering group of unmarried men.

Harry turned to protest, _We're not single, Lou, remember? Or do you have something to tell me?_

Louis grinned. _"It's for unmarried people. And we are currently unmarried, yeah?"_

Though his face still featured a sceptical look, Harry went ahead and moved into the group of men, allowing Louis to push him toward the front for an optimum garter-catching position, stationing himself at Harry's right.

Zayn scanned the group of men, clearly making sure everyone he thought should be there was. He gave a satisfied nod before turning around, holding the garter high in the air. He started to throw it backwards, then appeared to change his mind.

With a shit-eating grin on his face, Zayn strode directly over to where Louis and Harry stood and thrust the garter right at Harry, leaving Harry no choice but to take it.

Harry couldn't hear the whistles and catcalls, of course, but he did blush furiously as everyone regarded him with knowing smiles. Zayn dragged him out onto the dance floor to have his picture taken with Jade.

Harry's cheeks were still pink when he returned to Louis' side. Louis' grin was as big as Zayn's had been when he'd presented Harry with the garter. _What?_ Harry questioned the size of Louis' smile.

Louis shrugged and continued to grin widely. _Nothing,_ he insisted, not really able to express the little thrill he'd gotten at the intimation that Harry would be the next unmarried man in the room to get hitched. Impulsively, he reached a hand up to snake under Harry's curls to grab the back of Harry's neck and pull him down for a quick kiss. _You're just the cutest person in the room is all._

 _You're sure that's all?_ Harry asked, eyes narrowed.

 _Are you questioning my motives?_ Louis countered, aiming for Pure Innocence, figuring he'd land somewhere below that, but not right at Guilty as Charged.

Harry rolled his eyes. He'd grown to know Louis way too well.

Louis was saved from having to explain himself further when the DJ announced that Mr. and Mrs. Malik were about to leave the party. Louis and Harry quickly joined the line of people wanting to wish them goodbye and happy honeymoon.

When it was their turn, Harry hugged Perrie tight. _Have a wonderful time._

 _I shall try,_ she vowed. She squealed as she remembered, _In just a little while I'll get to know where we're going._

 _You are going to love it,_ Harry predicted.

 _Still can't believe everyone knows but me,_ Perrie lamented.

 _Oh, come off it. You love a good surprise,_ Harry said knowingly.

Her face split in a wide smile. _You're right. I do._

Louis hugged first Perrie, then Zayn, before telling the groom, _"Don't forget, Z, the best of everything for your new wife."_

Zayn grinned. _"Of course."_

 _"And come back ready to get to work,"_ Louis added, knowing that the happy couple would be returning from Fiji just two days before they were due to leave for Australia.

 _"Of course,"_ Zayn repeated. _"I'll be ready."_

Harry hugged Zayn. _Congratulations. You really do make a wonderful couple._

 _"That's all down to you,"_ Zayn reminded him. _"We wouldn't have met if it wasn't for you, so thank you."_

Harry dipped his head and smiled. _You're welcome._ He paused for just a moment before schooling his features into a serious look and making a promise. _Hurt her, and I will hurt you._

Zayn regarded him with an equally serious look. _"I won't. I swear."_

The smile returned to Harry's face as he wished, _Have a great time on your honeymoon._

Zayn and Perrie finished up all their goodbyes, then departed for their hotel room to change so they could head to the airport. No one left behind was ready, quite yet, for the party to end, so the DJ cranked up the music and opened the dance floor again.

By this point, Harry had had enough wine and champagne that Louis did not have to work particularly hard to get him back out to dance. Harry happily allowed Louis to lead him to the floor, and they danced for more than an hour after the newlyweds left, only stopping to sip at their drinks.

It was quite late when Liam, Niall, Louis, and Harry were among the final guests at the reception, along with some of Perrie and Zayn's cousins and siblings.

All four boys decided they'd consumed too much alcohol to drive their cars home, so they agreed to share a cab and return to the hotel for their vehicles the following day.

They had no problem finding a taxi outside the lobby, and the driver dropped first Liam, then Niall off before pulling up in front of Louis and Harry's place.

Louis paid the driver, then ushered Harry out of the car.

The doorman on duty, a guy Louis particularly liked called Connor, greeted the boys using the small amount of sign language he'd learned since Harry had moved in. _"Good evening, lads."_

 _"Good evening, Connor,"_ Louis returned, as Harry likewise offered the same greeting with a smile.

Connor held the door for them, and in no time at all, they were entering their flat and toeing off their shoes.

Louis made a beeline for the kitchen and a kettle, and Harry trailed him there to keep him company while the water boiled; he jumped up on the counter to watch while Louis worked.

Once the burner was on underneath the kettle, Louis turned to face Harry. " _Was a nice wedding, wasn't it?"_

Harry nodded and smiled warmly. _Very nice. Perrie seems really, really happy._

_"Zayn, too. I don't know when I've seen him happier."_

Louis took a moment to really appraise Harry. _"You look so amazing in that suit."_

Harry blushed. _Thank you. You, too._ He paused for a second. _Now that you mention it, though, maybe I should get out of it before I get tea on it._ He hopped off the counter.

_"Good idea."_

Louis was done slipping out of his suit and into a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and a white long-sleeved t-shirt before Harry was done changing, so he went to tend to the tea.

The kettle was whistling when Louis got back to the kitchen, and he prepared two cups of tea. He carried them into the lounge, then left Harry's in his customary spot on the coffee table, taking his own out onto the balcony, wanting a little fresh air after the long day indoors.

Louis turned on the space heater they kept out there for cold nights and the battery-operated lanterns on the small table in the corner before leaning his elbows on the railing to look out at the city surrounding him. It was a clear midwinter's night, and the stars were beautiful. He slowly sipped at his tea as the heater blew warm air onto his feat.

Harry appeared as Louis was trying to figure out just which celestial body was Venus. He was dressed much as Louis was, in a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, though Harry had gone for a black shirt. Harry had his own tea in hand and sipped at it a couple times before setting it down next to the one of the lanterns on the table.

Louis set his own mug down to ask, _"Tea okay?"_ He was grateful the lanterns illuminated the balcony enough for them to converse.

Harry nodded, his face quite handsome in the soft light. _It's perfect. Just like you._

 _I'm nowhere near perfect,_ Louis protested, blushing.

 _You're perfect for me,_ Harry insisted, leaning forward to kiss Louis soundly.

When they parted, Louis switched topics. " _You're still keeping next weekend open, right?"_

"Yes." Harry's twenty-first birthday was the Sunday of the following weekend, falling just six days before Up All Night was due in Australia for the first date of their On the Road Again tour. _You still won't tell me what you're planning?_

Louis shook his head firmly. _"It's a surprise."_

 _You've told Mum and Gemma, right?_ Harry checked--although he'd asked this once before--just to be sure.

Louis nodded this time. _"They know what's going on."_ Off a glint in Harry's eye, he added, _"You are not to pump them for information."_

Harry sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine."

They were quiet then, for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company and the gorgeous view.

After a short while, Harry had a question, tapping Louis' forearm to get his attention. _Zayn will be good to Perrie, won't he?_

Louis frowned a little at Harry's words. _"Of course. He'll treat her like a queen."_

 _I hope so. I will feel so guilty if it doesn't work out,_ Harry confessed.

 _"Guilty?"_ Louis asked, completely surprised. _"Why on Earth would you feel guilty?"_

_They only met because of me._

Louis gasped and reached out to pull Harry into a hug. It surprised Harry, but he went with it. When Louis let him go--still holding his upper arms--he made sure Harry was looking right at him when he said, "No."

"No what?"

Louis removed his hands from Harry to explain, _"I think they're going to be very happy together, but if they end up not, it will not be your fault."_

Harry shrugged. _I think I'd still feel guilty._

Shaking his head fondly, Louis said, _"Only you would feel guilty about such a thing."_

Harry shrugged. "Can't help it."

Louis shook his head again, smiling softly. _"I don't know what I did to get so lucky."_

Harry took a turn at shaking his head, clearly not understanding.

 _"I must have done something truly amazing to have got you,"_ Louis told him.

The blush colouring Harry's cheeks looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and the sight made Louis even more impulsive than usual.

 _Wait right here,_ he ordered Harry.

Harry blinked owlishly back at him, but nodded. _Okay._

Louis raced through the flat to get to their bedroom where he retrieved a small black box from the pocket of his suit jacket. He silently thanked whoever had decided to put pockets on his pyjama bottoms as he shoved the box inside the right pocket. He hightailed it back to the balcony.

Harry was sitting in the seat closest to the heater, sipping at his tea when Louis reappeared. Louis absently thought the drink couldn't possibly be warm anymore before he refocused on what he was about to do.

Harry looked up as Louis came back onto the balcony and set his cup down. _What's up, Louis?_

Louis rubbed his sweaty hands together and pulled in a deep breath before answering Harry. _"I was going to do this next weekend, on your birthday, but I can't wait."_

 _Okay,_ Harry allowed carefully.

_"I meant what I said just a few minutes ago. I feel so lucky to have met you."_

_I'm lucky, too._

_"I know it was a little rough at the beginning, but I think we're in a great place now."_

Harry nodded. _Me, too._

Louis paused for just a moment before continuing. _"I love coming home every day to your gorgeous smile, your incredible energy, and your unbelievable warmth. And, also, your cooking."_

Harry chuckled.

_"I miss you like crazy when I have to go away, and I count the minutes, hours, and days until I get to come home and see you."_

That made Harry smile.

 _"I can't imagine my life without you in it. In fact, I don't want to."_ At this point, Louis dropped to one knee, barely even noticing how cold the floor of the balcony was, so concentrated was his attention on Harry. As Louis balanced himself, Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, obviously having figured out what was going on. _"Harry Styles, will you marry me?"_ Louis pulled the small black box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the simple engagement band he'd bought weeks and weeks ago for this very purpose.

Harry stood frozen for a moment, clearly stunned by Louis' proposal.

Louis held his breath and signed one handed. _Say something._

Harry slowly lifted his hand from his mouth, then nodded. "Yes." For good measure, he signed it, too.

 _"You will?"_ Louis had imagined this scene in his head many times, with many different responses from his boyfriend. This was a replication of the very best scenario he'd thought of, the one he'd hoped and prayed for.

Harry nodded, his grin as wide as it could be. _I will._

Overcome with the most utter happiness he'd ever felt in his life, Louis shakily stood up and reached for the back of Harry's neck to pull him in for a sweet kiss. When they parted, Louis took the ring from the small black box and slipped it on the ring finger of Harry's left hand.

Harry held his newly bejewelled hand out to admire it. _It's beautiful._

 _"And it looks beautiful on you,"_ Louis returned. After a beat, he asked, _"Are you cold?"_

 _I'm freezing,_ Harry admitted.

Louis tilted his head toward the balcony door. "Shall we?"

Harry answered the question by opening the door wide and ushering Louis inside. As Louis entered the flat, he grabbed Harry's hand. With Louis pulling him inside, Harry hastily shut and locked the balcony door before Louis dragged him through their home and directly into their bedroom.

The second they were inside the room, Louis used his grip on Harry's hand to pull him in close for a fervent kiss, a kiss that very quickly turned hungrily passionate.

When they both needed to catch their breath, they each used the break to shed their night clothes, creating two small, messy piles Harry would insist later they needed to pick up, but which were ignored in favour of attaching their lips once again.

The next time they parted for air, Louis urged Harry onto the bed. Harry dutifully lay right in the centre of their bed, his head resting on the mound of pillows stacked at the head of the bed. Louis immediately straddled Harry's hips and leaned in to capture Harry's mouth in his yet again.

After he'd thoroughly plundered the depths of Harry's mouth, tangling with Harry's tongue the whole time, Louis sat his bum down on Harry's groin, instantly feeling Harry's burgeoning hard-on underneath him.

 _"So--,"_ Louis stopped in the middle of his thought. _"Hey, how do you sign 'f-i-a-n-c-é'?"_

Harry demonstrated the sign for Louis--it looked like he was taking an imaginary gemstone in between his thumb and index finger and placing it on his engagement ring. Louis immediately repeated it and raised his eyebrows by way of checking on his performance. Harry nodded.

Louis began again. _"So…fiancé…how do you want to do this tonight?"_ He was prepared to give Harry just about anything he asked for.

 _Well…fiancé…with you inside me,_ Harry responded definitively.

 _"Your wish is my command."_ Louis reached over to his nightstand and yanked the drawer open to retrieve a tube of lube. He turned back to Harry. _"Condom or no condom?"_

"No," was Harry's reply.

Louis felt his own erection growing stronger at the thought of being inside Harry, nothing in between them. He shivered in anticipation as he resituated himself on his knees between Harry's legs and squeezed a liberal amount of lube on his right index and middle fingers.

He ran a teasing finger down the length of Harry's cock and briefly fondled Harry's balls before venturing a finger down to gently circle a fingertip around the edge of Harry's entrance. Harry generously opened his legs further to offer Louis better access.

Louis slowly pressed his index finger into Harry's hole, giving Harry plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion. It hadn't been all that long since they'd last done this, so he was able to add a second finger with relative ease. He knew exactly where to press the tip of his middle finger to make Harry moan and buck his hips off the bed. When Louis added a third finger, he was able to hit Harry's prostate every time.

"Inside me. Now," Harry finally demanded after yet another pass over that spot.

Louis grinned and made sure Harry was looking right at him when he commented, "Impatient."

Harry shook his head, but Louis wasn't sure whether that meant he was disagreeing or that he hadn't gotten what Louis said. It didn't really matter which when Harry repeated, "Now."

Louis scissored his fingers a couple more times before withdrawing and grabbing the bottle of lube from where he'd abandoned it on the nightstand. He coated his throbbing erection and threw the lube back to the side. "Ready?" he asked Harry.

Eyes blown wide with lust, Harry nodded.

Louis lined the tip of his cock up with Harry's entrance. He began by pushing in slowly, but when Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, heels against Louis' lower back, and reached down to place one large hand on each of Louis' hips with an aim to pull him in closer, Louis moved in with greater speed. In no time, he was almost balls deep inside Harry.

The rhythm Louis set was steady; he loved how tight Harry was, how responsive.

It was clear right away that Louis was not getting quite as deep as Harry wanted. On one outstroke, Harry pressed his hands to Louis' chest to keep him out. Harry then grabbed Louis' upper arms and flipped Louis over onto his back. Harry wasted no time in straddling Louis' torso. He took Louis' cock in his hand, pumping it once, twice, then guided it back to his entrance. With what was practically a pornographic moan, Harry took Louis' entire length in, bottoming out in mere seconds.

Harry looked down at Louis and raised his eyebrows. Louis knew he was asking permission to ride. Louis nodded emphatically. "Go." Harry wasted exactly zero seconds in beginning to ride Louis at a punishing pace, throwing his hand back wantonly, long, curly hair bouncing off his shoulders. Harry made a noise from deep in his throat each time he managed to hit his own prostate with Louis' cock. Louis had never seen--or heard--anything hotter.

In order to give himself another focus--so as not to come too soon--Louis reached out with his still slick hand to take Harry's erection in hand, pumping it slowly at first, then moving faster and faster.

Louis was able to pinpoint the exact moment Harry was ready to come. Louis was buried wholly within Harry when Harry stopped moving, audibly holding his breath. Louis stroked Harry's dick firmly from root to tip just once, and Harry came in long, white stripes all over Louis' hand and stomach.

In the throes of his orgasm, Harry tightened around Louis' length, and that was all it took for Louis to empty himself deep within Harry.

After Louis softened, still sheathed inside Harry, Harry gingerly climbed off Louis and off the bed, padding into the washroom. He returned less than a minute later with a damp flannel he used to gently clean Louis' stomach and his own bum.

Once he was done, Harry balled the flannel and tossed it to the floor to tend to later, then he crawled back into bed and under the covers Louis had retrieved in Harry's absence. Harry angled himself so he and Louis could talk.

 _That was amazing, Louis,_ Harry enthused, a contented look on his face.

 _"It was,"_ Louis agreed. _"Love when you ride me."_

 _I can't believe you proposed,_ Harry went on.

 _"I'm so happy you said yes,"_ Louis returned, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry paused for a moment before hesitantly saying, _Can we keep it just ours for now?_

Louis was surprised, but he nodded nonetheless. _"Sure. We can announce it whenever you want."_

_Maybe next weekend? On my birthday? You said that was when you were going to propose._

_"Works for me,"_ Louis said. _"It can just be our little secret until then."_

Harry smiled, but his smile was disturbed by a huge yawn.

Louis chuckled. _Long day._ He leaned forward to kiss Harry again. _Sleep well, babe._

_You, too. Love you._

_Love you back._

Harry offered a final goodnight kiss to Louis before turning himself over to, as always, be the little spoon. Louis obligingly wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him in tight to his chest. He couldn't quite believe that the man he held had agreed to marry him. Just as he'd told Harry, he really didn't know what he'd done to deserve all this good fortune, but he was grateful all the same.

Harry fell asleep quickly, relaxing in Louis' embrace. Louis closed his eyes, imagining their wedding now that it was official they would have one, but he only got as far as picturing how handsome Harry would look in his tux before the long day caught up with him, too, and he followed Harry into sleep.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The weekend of Harry's birthday was frigidly cold, though he was used to that being the case. On Saturday, Harry's birthday eve, Louis told Harry the whole of Sunday was planned, but that Saturday was all about whatever Harry wanted to do.

After getting some assurances that he'd get to see his family and friends in some way on his actual birthday, Harry voted for just staying home, building a fire, and watching movies on TV. Louis would be leaving to go on tour in just five days, and Harry wanted to soak up a little alone together time before Louis left.

Louis did con Harry into doing a fry-up for brunch--since Louis' signature chicken wrapped in parma ham wasn't a great morning food--but after they ate, Louis built a fire and then let Harry choose a movie.

Harry chose _The Notebook_ , and the two boys snuggled up together on the couch under a blanket to watch. By the end of the movie, however, neither boy was paying attention to the story playing out on the television. Instead, they were lazily making out, tongues twisting in a familiar dance.

When the credits had finished rolling and the repetitive pictures of the DVD menu began to make a circuit, Louis reluctantly pulled away from Harry to ask, _"What next? Another movie?"_

 _Sure._ Harry got up and plucked _Love Actually_ from the pile, holding the case up for Louis' approval.

_"On the last day of January?"_

"Yes," Harry replied firmly. It was a fantastic movie no matter the time of year.

_"Okay, then."_

It didn't really matter which movie he picked, though, because by the time Keira Knightly was getting married, Harry and Louis were connected at the lips once again.

And so the day passed with movies the boys didn't pay attention to and Chinese food delivery for dinner. By the time it was evening, they gave up on the movies and retired to bed where Louis gifted Harry with some birthday sex that was pretty damn incredible.

They stopped only to sleep, and in the morning, Harry woke up to Louis giving him his first gift of the day: a blow job. He was more than happy to lie back on his pillow and allow Louis to demonstrate just how very talented he was with his mouth.

Once Harry's morning wood had been attended to, Louis sat back on his haunches to wish his fiancé, _"Happy birthday."_

Harry grinned. _Thank you. That was a pretty awesome present._

 _"There's more!"_ Louis exclaimed, grinning right back.

 _What do you have planned?_ Harry asked, not for the first time.

 _"I already told you, it's a surprise,"_ Louis replied. _"Now, get up and get dressed."_

Harry kicked off the sheets still covering his legs. _I'll cook breakfast after I'm dressed._

Louis nodded, though Harry detected some mischief-making he couldn't quite suss out. _"See you in the kitchen in a bit,"_ was all he said, however, and that seemed innocuous enough, so Harry shook off his suspicions.

Harry collected clothes from the pile of clean laundry sitting in the basket in the corner, then retired to the washroom for a hot shower.

About twenty-five minutes later, Harry arrived in the kitchen dressed in his favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a new cream-coloured jumper, his hair in damp ringlets around his neck--he was way too lazy for the hair dryer this morning. _"Good--_ , _"_ Harry cut himself off as he noticed the table laid out with a basket of bagels, a basket of croissants, a platter of cheeses, peanut butter, cream cheese, and two steaming cups of tea. He looked back up at Louis incredulously. "You did all this?"

 _"I did,"_ Louis answered proudly.

_Where did you store all of this? I didn't see anything in the refrigerator yesterday._

_"In case you missed it, it's winter outside. Liam helped by buying stuff for me Friday when you were at work. We stuck the stuff that needed to stay cold on the balcony and put the rest in my office. I just brought it in this morning and heated up the stuff that needed to be warm,"_ Louis divulged his plan, smiling all the while.

Harry marched over to Louis, threw his arms around his neck, and plundered his mouth thoroughly. When he let Louis go, Harry said, _Thank you. This looks wonderful._

_"Good. Let's eat."_

They sat down to their continental breakfast and ate more than enough to carry them through until it was lunch time. Harry tried to insist on cleaning up, since Louis prepared the meal, but Louis insisted right back that it was Harry's birthday, and he shouldn't have to work. To break the stalemate, they agreed to do the clean-up together.

When the kitchen was spotless, Harry leaned back against a sparkling counter. _So, what next? I know you have something planned._

 _"I do,"_ Louis concurred. _"You told me once that you and your sister used to go ice skating at a lake near your house, but that you hadn't been in a very long time."_

 _We're going ice skating?_ Harry couldn't believe Louis recalled the conversation they'd had about he and Gemma skating. It had been months earlier and only once. He loved that Louis remembered those little details Harry shared about his past.

Louis nodded. _"I thought we'd go down to the rink at Canary Wharf, skate for a bit, then find a late lunch before coming back here to get ready for tonight."_

 _What's tonight again?_ Harry inquired, schooling his features into a deeply quizzical look.

Louis wagged his finger toward Harry. _"Nope. Those pretty green eyes didn't work last time you tried that. They aren't going to work now."_

Harry mock-pouted.

 _"You need some warm socks, and I need a jumper, then we can get going,"_ Louis said. He began to head for the bedroom, turning to urge Harry to follow him.

Once there, Harry pulled out some warm woollen socks while Louis donned a lavender jumper that had once belonged to Harry, but that Louis had long since co-opted. They both slipped on boots, and they declared themselves ready to head out into the cold.

Louis drove them to a car park not too far from the rink. Bundled in long winter coats, scarves, and gloves, they walked hand-in-hand the three blocks to Canary Wharf from where they parked the car. The beanies they wore on their heads prevented anyone from recognising them right up until the girl they rented skates from got a good look. The couple took a photo with her in exchange for her not announcing on any social media platform that Harry and Louis were there.

They pulled on skates, then together took their first steps onto the ice. Louis grabbed at Harry's hand before Harry was really steady, and they immediately took their first fall, both of them landing on their arses, giggling like idiots.

 _I'll get up first,_ Harry told Louis. _Then I can help you._

Louis nodded, and Harry used the railing to haul himself up. He took a second to get grounded, then he reached down for Louis' hand.

Once Louis was steady, he leaned back against the railing to keep from falling again and remarked, _"I thought you were supposed to be good at this."_

Likewise steadied, his hip on the railing, Harry smirked. _I never said I was any good. My balance is for shit._ He pointed to his ears. _Being deaf messes with the equilibrium._ He had to spell the last word twice for Louis to get it. _Gemma will be happy to tell you one day about the amount of time I spent on my bum when we went skating._

Louis looked slightly horrified. _"Yikes. Maybe I should have picked something else."_

Harry shook his head firmly. _Just because I suck at it doesn't mean it isn't fun. I'm so excited you thought of this. I can't think of anything I want to do more._

_"You sure?"_

Louis beamed and held out a hand. Harry beamed right back at him and took it. "Shall we?" Louis inquired.

Harry nodded, taking Louis' hand and holding on tight.

Their first lap around the rink was slow as each of them got used to being on the ice on narrow blades. Harry skated not too far off the railing, just in case.

By the second time around, they were both feeling a little more confident, remembering how to handle themselves on the ice, though they continued to hold hands, even if it was slowly becoming less for safety and more just for romance.

On the third pass, Louis grew comfortable enough to squeeze Harry's hand, let go, and try a couple moves he used to be able to complete with ease. First up was trying to skate backwards, which he did, a little shaky to begin with, but soon without hesitation, and he grinned at Harry widely.

 _What do you think?_ he asked Harry with a proud smile.

 _Looking good. Maybe the Olympics will call._ Harry returned Louis' smile. _You can be internationally famous for singing and skating._

 _That's what I'm talking about!_ At this point, Louis stopped his backward motion to try for a spin. He missed his mark and fell right on his arse.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he ground to a halt to scan Louis up and down, looking for injuries. _"Are you okay?"_

Louis was still grinning when he answered, _Maybe I shouldn't quit my day job._

Harry was chuckling as he reached a hand out to Louis to help him up.

 _Thanks,_ Louis said once he was upright again. He let go of Harry's hand and held up his finger to indicate he wanted Harry to take note. Harry nodded, giving Louis his full attention. This time, Louis executed his turn cleanly, though without much in the way of finesse. Harry held his hands up and shook them in sign language applause.

The boys did several more laps around the rink before Harry begged for a break. Louis obliged, and they slipped off the ice and walked to a nearby food counter. Louis purchased hot chocolate for them both, and they sat at a vacant table to sip at the warm drinks.

 _"Are you having fun?"_ Louis inquired.

Harry nodded. _A lot. This was a really good idea. I'd forgotten how fun it was to go skating._

Louis appeared to be on the verge of saying something else when a young teenage girl approached them. Harry recognised the look of admiration and awe on her face and knew she was an Up All Night fan.

Harry sipped at his cocoa during the first part of the conversation Louis had with the fan, not really paying much attention. He happily took her mobile, though, when she asked for a photo with Louis, standing up to get the best shot he could. She was polite enough to not just thank Louis, but Harry, too.

As they sat down again, Harry questioned, _How long do we have before she announces to Twitter that you're here?_

 _"A long time,"_ Louis answered. _"I asked her to wait a day before posting it."_

Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at his fiancé. _Thanks._

_"Not a problem. Should we finish up and go another few rounds?"_

They skated for another hour before they called it a day. They returned their skates before beginning to wander around the nearby area for someplace that looked good to have lunch.

Down a small alley they explored, they found a café that looked nice and intimate. Harry watched as Louis charmed the waitress into giving them a corner table where they would be hidden from view, able to enjoy their meal without interruption. Harry didn't have to be able to hear the words Louis used--the charm radiated off him.

The menu featured a wide variety of specialty sandwiches, and they picked two things they wanted to try and agreed to share, ordering glasses of wine, since it was a special occasion.

When their waitress had taken their order and filled their wine glasses, Louis touched the top of his glass and announced, _"To you being twenty-one."_ He then raised his glass in a toast.

Harry raised his own and bumped it against Louis'. _Thank you._

Louis took a sip and then set down his glass. _"So, how does twenty-one feel?"_

Harry shrugged. _Not much different from twenty. Although it's nice to know that the next time I'm in America I can legally step into a bar._

 _"But sneaking you in was so much fun!"_ Louis protested with a grin.

 _It was,_ Harry concurred, matching Louis' grin.

 _"Speaking of touring,"_ Louis went on. _"Are you still thinking you might be able to come over for part of the U.S. leg of the tour?"_

 _I hope so,_ Harry replied. _It was a lot of fun last year. But I may need to spend a lot of the summer job hunting or, if I get lucky, I'll be at my new job. But I might be able to sneak away for a few dates._

 _"Right. I still think someone's going to snap you up right away,"_ Louis said confidently.

Harry sighed. Just thinking about the job hunt he had to embark on as soon as his internship was over made him feel just a little bit nauseated.

 _"The internship's still going well, isn't it?"_ Louis checked. _"You haven't said anything…."_

 _It's great. Really great,_ Harry was quick to assure him. He'd landed an internship in the rehabilitation unit of a well-respected hospital not all that far from where they lived. He had only been there a month, but it was, as Louis had presumed, going well. He had been worried that his being deaf would be an issue, but so far, everyone had been very understanding and had worked with him on developing workarounds when needed.

 _"Then you shouldn't worry,"_ Louis advised. _"I'm sure they'll write you a terrific recommendation."_

 _I hope so._ He knew that in his particular situation, a good recommendation was only a small piece of what he needed to land a job once he'd graduated, but he would, of course, take what he could get.

 _"I'm so glad I'll be here for your graduation,"_ Louis stated. _"I would have been gutted to miss it."_

_Something else to thank your management for._

The waitress brought out their sandwiches just then, and they paused their conversation.

 _Boy, that was fast,_ Louis commented as she placed their plates in front of them with a flourish.

The second the waitress left, the boys immediately traded one half of each of the sandwiches she'd delivered. Then they took a few moments to stave off the hunger they'd worked up out on the ice.

When their plates were partially clean, Louis said, _"You know what we probably should discuss before the evening's festivities?"_

 _What?_ Harry asked after a sip of wine.

 _"Our wedding."_ Louis also sipped at his drink. _"If we're going to announce that we're engaged, people are going to ask us when."_

Harry smiled softly. _I still can't believe you proposed._

 _"I'm still so happy you said yes."_ Louis returned Harry's smile.

Harry paused for a moment of thought, then commented, _We really need to decide based on your schedule, not mine. Yours is much more complicated._

Louis didn't say anything straight away. He took a couple bites of sandwich while he was clearly contemplating Harry's assertion. Harry could tell the moment he came up with an idea. His eyes lit up and he sent a smug grin in Harry's direction.

 _What?_ Harry asked.

 _"How do you feel about a Christmas time wedding?"_ Louis inquired.

Harry nodded. _That could work._

 _"Our winter break is always pretty long, so we should have plenty of time for a wedding and a honeymoon,"_ Louis went on.

Harry nodded once more in agreement.

 _"Besides, December is the best month of the year,"_ Louis concluded.

 _Then December it is,_ Harry stated. _That gives us...,_ he paused to do a mental count, _…ten months to plan._

 _"Plenty of time,"_ Louis said confidently.

Thus settled on a time frame, they set about finishing up their lunch and paying their check. Once they'd finished the last of their wine, they decided to take a walk around the wharf before returning to the car. Louis said he wanted to be sure the alcohol wasn't going to affect his driving.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand the second they were outside, and they began a leisurely stroll through the area.

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining, and the air was crisp, but not uncomfortably freezing. Harry could not have asked for more perfect weather; Mother Nature had seen to that gift all on her own.

They walked back past the ice rink, stopping to watch a pair of little kids skating around the rink with more skill than had either Harry or Louis.

 _"I'm glad I didn't see them before we went skating,"_ Louis noted.

 _They're lower to the ground,_ Harry pointed out. _Lower centre of gravity. Makes it much easier for them to stay up._

 _"Excellent rationalisation,"_ Louis complimented, spelling out the second word. _"Is there a sign for that?"_

 _I'd have just said 'thinking',_ Harry answered. _But what you did is fine, too._

 _"Good,"_ Louis said. He added a query, _"Is that true, that centre of gravity thing?"_

_Think so, though I wouldn't swear to it._

After another few minutes of watching the skaters, Louis reached for Harry's hand again, tugging it to get Harry's attention. When Harry looked at him, Louis urged, "Come on. Let's keep walking."

Harry was happy to oblige.

They walked down to the railing overlooking the Thames. The O2 Arena was across the way.

 _You've played there, right?_ Harry wondered, trying to remember things he'd read about places Up All Night had performed.

Louis nodded. _"Our second tour. It was amazing."_

_But bigger and better now, yeah?_

This time, Louis shrugged. _"It's really cool to play in stadiums, but sometimes I miss the feel of a smaller venue. Also, you know, a covered one."_

Harry chuckled. _You don't love playing in the pouring rain?_

_"It's not my favourite, no."_

It was Harry who urged them to keep walking at this point, and they did a little window shopping and, in one case, a little actual shopping. Harry spotted a hat he loved in the window of a tiny boutique, and since it was Harry's birthday, Louis declared that the hat would be his. Harry was so delighted, he immediately switched out his beanie for the wide-brimmed fedora.

They had walked over much of the area by mid-afternoon, and Louis stopped them by a cart selling hot coffee.

 _"We should probably get going so we can get ready for this evening's festivities,"_ he suggested. _"Have you had enough time here to see everything you wanted?"_

Harry nodded. _I'm ready to go._

They made good time back to the car and, given it was a Sunday, they got home without having to sit in any traffic.

After they hung up their coats and assorted winter accessories, Harry inquired, _I need a shower. After that, how should I dress?_

 _"Jacket and tie. Maybe not jeans,"_ Louis responded.

 _Okay._ Harry offered Louis a quick kiss. _Thanks for the skating and lunch. I had a great time,_

Louis beamed with pride. _"You're very welcome."_ He reached out and lightly slapped Harry's bum. _"Get going now."_

"Yes, sir." Harry shook his arse just a little as he made his way toward their bedroom. As he looked back, he was happy to see he'd made Louis laugh.

Harry allowed himself to stay in the shower a little longer than usual to warm up from spending so many hours out in the freezing cold. Then he made quick work of picking out an outfit he hoped would be suited to whatever it was his fiancé had planned. He chose the newest pair of skinny black jeans he had, a simple white silk shirt he had bought at a street fair, and a black jacket he'd just recently acquired. He added a thin black tie and his favourite black boots before walking out to the lounge to present himself to Louis.

Louis must have been listening for his approach because he turned around on the couch to watch as Harry entered the room.

 _Wow!_ Louis exclaimed.

Smiling hesitantly, Harry asked, _You like it? This will work?_

Louis nodded vigorously. _"It's perfect."_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

 _"I look forward to taking you out of it much later on, too."_ Louis raised his eyebrows suggestively, a wolfish grin on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes, but grinned back at Louis all the same.

Louis glanced down at his mobile to check the time. _"Shit. I need to shower and dress, too."_

While Louis went to do just that, Harry got out his laptop and replied to both some birthday e-mails and some birthday tweets, though there were more of them than he was expecting. Some enterprising (read: nosy) fans of Louis had discovered it was Harry's birthday, so he had many tweets from complete strangers wishing him a great day.

A shadow looming over his laptop alerted Harry to the fact that Louis had reappeared. He wore a sharp navy blue suit Harry thought he recalled from one of several awards shows he'd accompanied Louis to in the past ten months. The suit was complemented by a simple white shirt. Like Harry, he sported a thin tie, though his was red. Black patent leather dress shoes completed his look.

Louis opened his arms wide and spun once. _"What do you think?"_

_I think we're going to have a fight later about who gets to strip who first._

_"It's your birthday. You can have at me first,"_ Louis offered magnanimously.

 _What a trauma for you,_ Harry remarked with a smirk.

 _"Car should be here in fifteen,"_ Louis went on to announce. _"You ready?"_

_"Excellent."_

Harry finished off the e-mail he was sending in reply to a message from an old school friend. He was clicking the send button when Louis tapped his shoulder to let him know the car was there to take them wherever it was Louis had planned the evening's festivities.

After donning cold weather gear for the second time that day, they headed out to the car.

The drive was not too long, and Harry paid vigilant attention to the route they were taking. About ten minutes into the drive, he thought he'd figured out where they were going, and by the time the driver pulled the car over to let Harry and Louis out, Harry knew his guess was right on target. They were going to the Chiltern Firehouse, a place which had become a favourite of Harry's ever since Louis introduced him to it.

There were, thankfully, no paparazzi around as Louis guided Harry into the restaurant, a gentle hand on the small of his back. He spoke to the maître d, and then they were led through the main part of the restaurant and into a private area in the back.

Where virtually every single close friend and family member Harry had were gathered, signing (and, Harry presumed, shouting), _"Surprise!"_

Harry took in the room. There was a long table set for everyone to eat around, complete with fancy china and name cards. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling, and over to one side was a table with what appeared to be a champagne fountain on it. Everything looked so elegant and lovely.

He turned to Louis, beaming. _You arranged all this?_

Louis smiled. _"Most of it. Gemma helped, too."_ He gestured to where Gemma stood, and she waved.

Harry waved back, then threw his arms around Louis. "Thank you," he said as he hugged Louis tightly. When they separated, he added, _This looks completely amazing._

 _"You deserve it. Happy birthday, my love."_ Louis pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips, then pushed Harry in the direction of his mother, who waited patiently just a few feet away.

 _Hi, baby. Happy birthday!_ She proceeded to wrap him in a tight warm hug. When she let him go, she went on. _I can't believe you're twenty-one. It seems like just yesterday you were born._

 _I'm so happy you could be here,_ Harry told her.

 _I wouldn't have missed it for the world,_ Anne assured him.

Gemma nudged their mother over. _Let me at the birthday boy!_ She offered Harry his third hug in the last five minutes. _Happy birthday, baby brother._

 _Not a baby anymore,_ Harry reminded her, adopting a mock stern look. _All grown up now. Legal everywhere._

Gemma grinned widely as Niall bound over to clap a hand to Harry's back. They, too, shared a hug before Niall said, _Happy birthday, H._

_Thanks. And thanks for coming._

Louis sidled up beside Harry at this point, so was there when Niall echoed Anne. _Wouldn't have missed it._

The little group collected took on two more members as Liam and Sophia joined the circle. _"Happy birthday, Harry,”_ Liam wished him.

 _Thanks,_ Harry was beginning to feel like he was being repetitive, but what other response could he give? _And thanks for coming. Both of you._

 _"We're happy to be here,"_ Liam told him. _"And Zayn told me to pass along his birthday wishes."_

Harry nodded in acceptance. Zayn and Perrie were still on their honeymoon, but Perrie had texted him at 12:01 a.m. (his time) to wish him "the very happiest of birthdays," promising that as soon as she was back, she wanted to take him out for a belated celebratory dinner.

Harry and Louis spent the next little while chatting with the other guests--though there weren't all that many; Louis had clearly and deliberately kept the party small so Harry would be able to have quality time with each person there. Harry appreciated the gesture. Huge events often proved to be very overwhelming.

Eventually, they were urged to have a seat at the table. Harry was sat at the head of the table, Louis on his right, Gemma on his left. The rest of his family and friends filled in the sides. They were served a lovely dinner of salmon or chicken, and Harry was able to use the opportunity to catch up with his mum and sister, neither of whom he got to spend enough time with.

When everyone was almost full, a beautiful cake was wheeled in on a cart. It took Harry's breath away. It was a large, 3-layered affair, each layer a shade of orange--Harry's favourite colour. The top was ringed with tiny little sugar bananas, and, in the centre, a candle that read "21," lit with a soft yellow flame that complemented the cake.

 _It's gorgeous,_ Harry told Louis. _I love it._

Louis beamed. _"Wait until you see the inside."_

Harry instantly went to blow out the candle, but Louis stopped him with a hand on his arm. _"We haven't sung yet."_

Harry backed away from the cake with a smile on his face, hands up. _What was I thinking?_

Louis counted, _"1, 2, 3,"_ then led the collected group in both singing and signing "Happy Birthday" to Harry. Harry didn't always like being the centre of attention, but standing there with all his favourite people serenading him, he felt like he was on top of the world.

When they finished their song, Louis pointed to the candle and nodded.

 _Now?_ Harry double-checked.

Harry tried to think of something to wish for, but his life was going just about as perfectly as he could ever have imagined, so all he could do was wish for it to continue just as it was. Then he blew out the candle.

Before Louis allowed Harry to take a knife in hand, he looked deep into Harry's eyes and raised his eyebrows in question. It took Harry a moment, but he finally realised Louis was asking if Harry was ready to share their big news. Harry nodded.

He watched as Louis tapped his wine glass, presumably to get the attention of the hearing people in the room, who, in turn, got the attention of the deaf people. Soon everyone was looking with interest at where Harry and Louis stood at the end of the table.

Louis looked over at Harry with a look that Harry interpreted as another question--which one of them should share their news. _You go,_ Harry directed.

 _Okay._ Louis turned to face the waiting crowd. _"Tonight we're not just celebrating Harry turning twenty-one. There's something else we're celebrating."_

All eyes in the room were fixed on Louis, but Louis turned his own gaze on Harry, sharing the sweet smile Harry loved so much, the smile he'd come to learn was for him and him alone.

Louis returned his focus to the party guests. _"Last weekend, I got down on one knee and asked Harry to marry me."_

Gasps echoed throughout the room.

Louis pointed to Harry. _You finish._

Harry nodded his agreement and looked over at all his friends and family as they watched back, waiting to hear what Harry's answer had been. _I said yes!_

Half of the audience offered sign language applause, while the other offered the more traditional type of applause.

Harry's mum was the first to move to speak to the boys individually. She walked up to her son with a smile on her face. _Congratulations, baby. Both for your birthday and your engagement._

 _Thanks, Mum._ He enveloped her in a fierce hug.

When he released her, she moved to Louis. _"You'd better make him happy,”_ she warned him, Harry recognising her serious look.

 _"I promise,"_ Louis assured her. _"Like it was my occupation."_

Harry grinned at the same moment his mother did, and he kept right on grinning as Anne hugged Louis close.

Gemma was next to come up to them. _"Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy for you."_ She squeezed Harry tightly, then looked right at Louis. _"Hurt him, and you die."_

To Louis' credit, he didn't flinch. Harry knew, then, that his sister and his fiancé had spent enough time together. Louis just nodded. _"Understood."_

Pacified by his response, Gemma gave Louis a hug, too.

After all the other party guests had given their personal best wishes, Harry finally got to cut the cake. He laughed uproariously when he cut the first slice and revealed a rainbow cake with chocolate mousse between each of the layers. He dropped the first slice onto a plate before he handed the knife over to the waiter standing nearby. Then he caught Louis' eye. _A rainbow?_

_I couldn't resist._

_It's awesome. Thank you._

They ate cake--which was delicious--then Harry made his rounds, going around the table to chat for a short time with each of his guests. While he did that, Louis stayed at the end of the table talking with Liam, who he hadn't seen a whole lot of during this break barring the special occasions of Zayn's birthday, Zayn and Perrie's wedding, and this event. Every time Harry would move to a new group of people, he would look down at the end of the table and stare until he met Louis' gaze. They would share a smile, and then Harry would continue with his own catching up.

It was late in the evening by the time the dinner party began to wind down.

Anne told Harry she was staying in London two extra days, so they made plans to meet up with Gemma for dinner the following evening. They hadn't had any real quality family time since Christmas, so Harry was very happy his mum wasn't going right back up to Cheshire.

Niall and Liam both hung back to wish Harry a happy birthday one more time and also to share, again, how thrilled they were that Harry and Louis were engaged now.

 _"You almost beat Zayn to it!"_ Liam remarked.

 _"So, you're getting hitched in December?"_ Niall confirmed.

Harry and Louis nodded in tandem. _"We'll have to be doing a lot of planning during our break in the spring, then the rest while we're on tour."_

 _"Be sure to let me know what I can do to help,"_ Niall offered generously.

 _Well, you are going to be my best man, of course, right?_ Harry requested with a huge grin.

 _"And you mine,"_ Louis was quick to say to Liam. _"You and Zayn both."_

 _"I'd be honoured,"_ Niall answered, his grin just as big as Harry's.

 _"Me, too,"_ Liam said. _"And I know Zayn will be, too."_

 _"Don't you lads worry,"_ Niall insisted. _"We will throw you the best stag night ever."_ He raised his eyebrows at Liam meaningfully and Liam raised his eyebrows right back, a mischievous look taking over his features.

Harry yawned widely just then, clapping a hand over his mouth and signing _Sorry_ with his other hand.

Louis regarded him fondly. _"It's been a long day. We should get home."_

 _Thanks so much for coming tonight,_ Harry told both Niall and Liam. _It meant so much to me to have you here._

 _"Wouldn't have missed it,"_ Niall assured him, pulling him close for a goodbye hug.

 _"Me, neither,"_ Liam was quick to add, also giving the birthday boy a tight hug. _"I had a lot of fun."_

Niall addressed Liam next. _"Share a cab?"_

_"Sounds good."_

With a final wave goodbye, Niall, Liam, and Sophia made their way out of the restaurant in search of a cab ride home, leaving Harry and Louis the only ones left in the private room.

Louis went to fetch their coats from the hanger standing in one corner of the room, placing them on the back of the chair he'd been sitting at for dinner. His eyes were as weary as Harry felt when he asked, _"Ready to go?"_

 _Yes._ Harry reached for his coat and shrugged it on. After zipping it up to ward against the chill sure to hit once they left the restaurant, he said, _Thanks so much for the party. It was absolutely perfect._

Louis pulled on his own coat and smiled. _"Really? You wouldn't have preferred to do something else?"_

This time, Harry shook his head. _No. It was the perfect weekend. I could not have asked for more._

 _"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."_ He stepped forward to plant a kiss on Harry's lips. When he started to pull away, Harry threw his arms around Louis' neck and deepened the kiss for just a moment.

Once Harry let him go, Louis inquired, _"Any decorations you want to keep?"_

Harry reached up to grab the string attached to one of the black balloons emblazoned with a simple gold "H" on it. _Just this._

The restaurant manager approached them just then with a cake box and said something Harry didn't quite get.

 _Car's here,_ Louis interpreted. _All set?_

Harry led the way as Louis took the cake box in hand and followed him through the restaurant's main room and out to the car waiting right in front. Just as when they'd arrived, there weren't any paparazzi there, leading Harry to believe the restaurant staff had done an excellent job of keeping their presence a secret all evening.

It was too dark in the car to comfortably converse, so Harry settled for resting his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis immediately wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and reached a hand up to card his fingers through Harry's curls.

Harry closed his eyes and relived every part of what he decided had been the best birthday he'd ever had. Bar none.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduations, a job hunt, a tour, and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Beginning here--and into Chapter 3--is the reason I needed the "Angst" tag....
> 
> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and kudos. It warms my heart to know there are people out there who were excited by appearance of the sequel. Made all the writing worth it!
> 
> It is my aim to post the 3rd and final chapter this coming weekend. Keep your fingers crossed!
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 2!

The first three days after Louis left for to Australia for the first leg of Up All Night's new tour Harry had work and several lectures to attend to, so he was tired enough at night to be able to fall asleep alone without too much trouble. However, he woke up in the early morning hours of Saturday deeply aware of the empty space next to him and the day off he had in front of him…with his fiancé many, many, many miles away.

The LED on his bedside clock told him it was 4:53 a.m., so Harry pulled the covers up around his shoulders, turned over, and tried to go back to sleep.

It was no use, though. His mind got focused on Louis being gone, and Harry couldn't ignore the thought for long enough to fall back asleep. By 5:22, he'd made a decision. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a Vans sweatshirt that belonged to Louis. Sure, it was a little small on him, but Harry didn't care. It hadn't been washed since Louis had flung it over a chair, so it still smelled like him.

After putting on his favourite trainers, he grabbed his coat from the front closet and his own keys plus the keys to Louis' car from the table next to the front door. He hurried to the car and drove over to his old flat, which Niall now lived in by himself. He felt lucky to find a space to park not far from the building, so he didn't have to walk a great distance in the freezing cold February air.

He let himself into Niall's flat with the key Niall had insisted he keep--just in case--and toed off his shoes next to Niall's nearly identical ones. Then he stuffed his coat in the closet before padding to the back of the flat and opening Niall's bedroom door.

The minute he crawled onto the bed, Niall awoke, shooting straight up and reflexively moving to hit Harry. He stopped just short of landing his fist on Harry's cheek when he clearly made out who his intruder was in the moonlight.

Harry watched Niall exhale sharply as he turned on his bedside lamp. _Harry. What on Earth are you doing climbing into my bed at six a.m.?_

Harry shrugged sheepishly. _Couldn't sleep._

Niall offered a soft, sympathetic smile. _Missing Louis?_

 _Yes. The bed felt too empty._ He paused for just a moment. _Sorry I scared you._

It was Niall's turn to shrug. _It's okay. But I am definitely not ready to be awake. You?_

Harry shook his head. _I'm exhausted._

 _Come on, then. Cuddle up._ Niall leaned over to turn off his light again before scooting back down under the covers, reaching up to grab Harry's arm and tug.

Harry climbed gratefully under the sheets and duvet and allowed Niall to pull him close and play big spoon to Harry's little spoon. It didn't take very long at all for Harry to relax in Niall's embrace. It wasn't the same as Louis', but it would do while Louis wasn't available.

Both Niall and Harry slept until mid-morning, a much more respectable rising time on a day off. Harry very quickly offered to make a fry-up for Niall, and Niall was just as quick to jump on the offer. He had sorely missed Harry's cooking since Harry ditched--Niall's word--his best friend for his boyfriend.

Harry had to run to the Tesco down on the corner to get a few of the items needed to properly cook Niall's treat, but in no time at all, he was frying away.

In one way, it was nice to be cooking for Niall again. Niall was always very appreciative of Harry's skills. But it also reminded him of Louis now. Louis was a huge fan of Harry's fry-ups, hence him doing one the Saturday of his birthday weekend. Harry didn't quite know how he was going to go two months without seeing Louis beyond FaceTime and Skype.

 _You need to keep busy,_ Niall told Harry as they sat down to fried eggs, bacon, and the works.

Harry nodded his agreement.

 _I'll even help,_ Niall vowed. _The next two months will go by in a flash._

Harry sighed and sipped at his tea. _Two months._

_He was away for long stretches of time last year, too, wasn't he? You made it through then._

_That was before he was my fiancé,_ Harry pointed out. _And I got to go to the U.S. for most of that leg, so it wasn't really two months straight any time last tour._

 _You'll make it,_ Niall declared. He bit a piece of bacon in half before continuing, _I have faith. And feel free to come over and cook for me to pass the time any time you like._

Harry chuckled. _At least you're consistent._

 _Since you've done this for me this morning, I'm at your service the rest of the day to keep your mind off the absence of your beloved. We can do whatever you wish._ Niall was, as ever, magnanimous.

 _A film?_ Harry suggested.

Niall nodded. _Sure. Let's finish this delicious breakfast, then see what's playing._

Harry smiled fondly at Niall for perhaps a beat longer than he should have.

 _What?_ Niall asked.

 _Thank you. You're the best friend anyone could ever wish for,_ Harry told him with deepest sincerity.

 _Of course I am,_ Niall returned brightly. _Now eat!_

_Yes, sir._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Niall was as good as his word. As frequently as his job would allow, he made himself available for just about every occasion on which Harry had free time. They went to see films, or they went and hung out at their favourite local pub, or revised together wherever they decided they'd be least distracted. They even attended the occasional party. Many, many friends told Harry they had worried he'd fallen down a rabbit hole, and they were thrilled to see him again. It was very flattering.

The closer and closer it came to graduation (and Louis' return!), the more serious Harry needed to get about his job hunt. He knew there was no urgent rush to get a job on account of any financial issues--one of the benefits of living with and being engaged to an international pop star--but for his psychological well-being, he needed to get a job.

He still hadn't decided where he'd like to work most. He was enjoying his internship at the hospital, but he knew he would also enjoy working with either elderly people or with footballers. To cover all his bases, he applied for anything that seemed remotely feasible, as ever aware that, like it or not, his deafness would be a factor for any potential employer.

By the Sunday early in April Louis was due home, Harry had been on several interviews, but none had produced a job offer. Harry was working hard to remind himself that it was early yet, no need to panic that he wouldn't find work.

Up All Night played Dubai on the Saturday, and Louis had told Harry he was catching a red eye home, and would arrive at their flat early Sunday afternoon. Harry could not be more excited. He woke up at dawn, and, unable to get back to sleep, he just decided to get up and check to make sure the house was clean and that the refrigerator contained a full complement of items so that he might make Louis whatever he'd been craving while on tour.

It was just past one p.m. when the doorbell flashed. Louis had already texted Harry from the car which had picked him up, but this had become a habit of his, ringing the doorbell when he came home from wherever so as not to take Harry by surprise.

Harry dropped the magazine he'd been pretending to read and made a beeline for the door, grabbing the door handle at the same moment that Louis pushed the door open.

They hugged right in the doorway, Harry barely aware of the door crashing into his back as he pulled Louis in tight.

Louis smelled amazing, like fruity shampoo, a hint of musk, and coffee. Harry had never missed anyone more.

Harry's lips found their way to Louis', and he kissed Louis as if his life depended on it, as if Louis were the air he needed to breathe.

It was several minutes before they were able to let go of each other, and Harry backed up, his movement opening the door wider. Louis grabbed his bags from where he'd left them in the hall and came into the flat.

After shedding his light jacket and hanging it in the closet, he finally faced Harry once more. _"You are a sight for sore eyes. You have no idea how much I missed you,"_

Harry smiled widely. _I think I might have some idea. I missed you like crazy, too._

They shared another passionate kiss, parting only as Harry remembered that Louis had just spent the last half a day travelling. He reluctantly let Louis go to say, _You must be exhausted. Do you want something to eat? A shower? A nap?_

Louis grinned tiredly. _"Yes."_

With a grin, Harry continued, _Why don't you take a shower while I make us some lunch? After that, you can nap for as long as you want._

_"Sounds amazing."_

_Anything in particular you've been craving?_

Louis paused to think, presumably running through a mental menu of all the things Harry could cook. After a bit, he answered, _"Grilled cheese?"_

Though surprised Louis didn't want anything more complicated, Harry smiled and nodded. _Easy enough. Grilled cheese it is. Go shower._

Louis pressed a more chaste kiss to Harry's lips before taking his bags in hand and heading in the direction of their bedroom. Harry headed to the kitchen and pulled out the bread and cheeses he would need to make a grilled cheese sandwich exactly the way Louis loved.

Harry was just plating the sandwiches--cooked to perfection, if Harry did say so himself--when Louis reappeared dressed in his favourite grey joggers and a plain white t-shirt, his hair combed, but damp. He looked fantastic, and Harry stared openly for a few moments, causing Louis to twist his lips in a smirk.

 _"Like what you see?"_ he asked Harry, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry executed what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug. _"Maybe."_ He was pretty sure, however, that he was wearing a goofy look on his face which gave him away--there was no "maybe," just a pretty solid "absolutely."

Louis sniffed the air in an exaggerated fashion. _"Smells awesome."_

 _You're just in time._ Harry handed Louis the plates to take to the dining table while he grabbed a bag of crisps and two bottles of water.

Harry could tell that it was taking every ounce of willpower Louis had to wait politely to begin eating. After setting the crisps and drinks down, he urged, _Eat. You must be starving,_

Louis did not need to be told twice, digging into his sandwich with fervour.

When the sandwiches were half gone, Harry pointed at the triangle poised at Louis' mouth and inquired, _It's okay?_

Louis nodded soundly, adding an enthusiastic thumbs up. He wolfed down another couple bites, then slowed down to sip at his water and grab a few chips. _"This is great, H. Thanks."_

 _My pleasure,_ Harry assured him with a smile.

It wasn't much longer before they were both done and wiping their mouths.

 _Was that enough?_ Harry checked. _I stocked up yesterday, so there's plenty of food in the house._

 _"That was plenty,"_ Louis told him. _"Now, I believe I was promised a nap."_

_Absolutely. You go ahead._

Louis shook his head and shot Harry a lascivious grin. _"I am not napping alone."_

 _But…._ Harry gestured to the dirty plates.

"Later." Louis stood and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him up and dragging him out of the dining room and in the direction of the bedroom. Harry offered zero resistance.

The minute they arrived in their bedroom, Louis yanked his t-shirt off, then reached for the hem of Harry's, pulling it up and over Harry's head in one smooth move. As one, they shed their bottoms, piling joggers, jeans, and socks on the floor. Once they were clad only in boxers, Louis took Harry's hand again, this time leading him to the bed.

Harry clambered onto the bed willingly, first tossing his hearing aids onto his night stand, then laying himself right in the centre of the mattress. Louis took a moment to appreciate his fiancé's long, lanky body before climbing on top of it.

 _"I missed you this much,"_ Louis said before leaning down and capturing Harry's mouth with his.

After he'd thoroughly plundered Harry's mouth, leaving him utterly breathless, Louis began to head in a southerly direction, trailing kisses down Harry's throat, making a stop at Harry's collarbone and each of his nipples--all four of them. Finally, he worked his way down across Harry's stomach and v-line, until he arrived at Harry's cock.

Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. He dipped his chin toward Harry's hardening member, asking silent permission.

"Please," Harry gave it, wanting Louis' mouth on his dick ten minutes ago.

Louis grinned widely and raised his eyebrows before sticking his tongue out to lick the tip of Harry's cock. This simple action caused Harry to arch his back off the bed. When he looked back down, Louis' grin had grown impossibly wider and characteristically wicked.

As Harry watched, Louis licked a stripe from the base of Harry's member to the head, after which he took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit. Harry writhed at the sensations firing up and down his spine. He was probably making noise, too, but he didn't much care what he sounded like; he'd long since stopped worrying about that with Louis.

Louis gazed up at Harry again as he worked on taking more and more of Harry's erection in his mouth until the tip brushed the back of Louis' throat. Even after a year, Harry still couldn't quite believe how good Louis was at this.

Louis started moving up and down at a sedate pace. Harry wanted no part of that. "Faster," he urged, knowing that--for some inexplicable reason--the sound of his voice turned Louis on. It worked. Louis added some speed to his ministrations.

God, how Harry had missed this in the time in which Louis had been away. He had missed the velvet touch of Louis' tongue, the vibration when Louis hummed around his cock, the heat when he was completely engulfed in Louis' mouth. It was not long at all before he was warning Louis between panting breaths, "About…to…come."

Louis backed off just a little, but he swallowed everything Harry had to offer when his orgasm washed over him in wave after wave of an intense pleasure Harry knew he never could have achieved on his own.

When Harry was spent, Louis gently slipped Harry's softening member from his mouth, planting a small kiss on the tip, then climbed back up Harry's body to Harry's mouth to kiss him hungrily once again.

As the taste of his own come filled his mouth, Harry barely had enough presence of mind to snake a hand down to Louis' throbbing erection and pump it with erratically fast strokes. It did not take much for Louis to tense and come all over Harry's hand and belly, sighing into Harry's mouth as he did.

Louis collapsed on top of Harry briefly before pressing a last gentle kiss to his lips. He hauled himself up, then, to say, _"I'll be right back."_

Louis was only gone a moment, returning with a warm flannel to clean them up, balling it up and tossing it to the floor when he was done. Harry winced at the mess for just a second, then relaxed as Louis pulled the duvet up over them.

 _"So, could you tell how much I missed you?"_ Louis asked with a cheeky grin.

 _I don't know,_ Harry teased. _I may need you to demonstrate some more later._

 _"I think that can be arranged,"_ Louis vowed. _"Now, though, I really do need a nap. Stay?"_

_No place else I'd rather be._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

It took Louis a moment to figure out where he was when he woke up. A late afternoon sun was pouring through the windows, and he had a beautiful boy asleep in his arms. He breathed deeply, filled with joy. He was home.

He loved touring. Being on stage was such a complete high. He knew just how lucky he, Zayn, and Liam were. From being put together on _The X-Factor_ to recording albums that broke records to getting to go to far off places to play to sold-out stadiums, they were living a dream. But this…having finally met the love of his life, waking up with him in his arms…this was the cherry on what was already an incredibly sweet cake.

While he could, he played with the curls on Harry's head, drinking in the smell of coconut from his shampoo and the softness of the strands against his fingers. He had missed Harry beyond measure, and was thrilled to have a two month break stretching out in front of him. He looked forward to some quality time with his fiancé. They had barely had time to celebrate their engagement before he'd left on tour, but now he was back, they could revel in their new status and start making preparations for the most important event of their lives.

Harry began to stir in his arms a few minutes after Louis had awakened. He twisted in Louis' arms and offered a gentle kiss.

"Hi," Louis said.

"Hi." The sound of Harry's voice still had the power to make Louis' heart clench. It meant the world that Harry trusted him enough to use his voice.

Harry wriggled out of Louis' arms and raised himself to a seated position, back reclining on the pile of pillows behind him. Louis did the same.

 _How do you feel?_ Harry asked.

_"Good. The shower, some food, a nap, and you. That's all I needed."_

Harry smiled. _Good._

_"How about you? How are you? Internship still going okay?"_

Harry nodded. _It's great. I really like everyone there. I'll be sad when it ends._

_"They still have no positions open?"_

This time, Harry shook his head. _They told me they'd hire me if they could, but they have no budget for another full-time staff member._

Louis frowned. _That sucks._

Harry shrugged, but Louis knew how comfortable Harry was at his internship and how much it would have meant to him to be able to stay there.

 _"How's the job search coming?"_ This was a topic that Harry usually just said was going "fine," not willing to go into much detail. Louis had decided not to push the issue until he was home.

 _It's fine,_ Harry told him, just as he had every single other time Louis had asked.

Guess the time to push had arrived. _"Just fine? What kind of feedback have you got? Anyone seem really interested?"_

 _Nobody's really said much of anything,_ Harry reported. _All I've got have been polite e-mails telling me that they've decided to go with another candidate._

_"With no explanation why?"_

Harry shook his head. _No. But I have another interview tomorrow, so maybe something will happen with this one._

_"What's it for?"_

_A rehab clinic._

_"That's not either of the kinds of things you said you wanted most--an elder care centre or a football club."_

With another shrug, Harry explained, _I decided I needed to cast the net just a little bit wider._

 _"Do you think this could be a deaf thing?"_ Louis gently questioned.

Harry shrugged yet again. _Could be. They're not supposed to count that against me, but I know hiring me would be challenging._

_"Because they might have to employ an interpreter?"_

_There's that…and that I don't speak._

It broke Louis's heart that Harry had to worry about more than just whether or not he was qualified for a job based on how he'd done at school. _"None of that is going to matter to the right person. You just have to be patient. The right place will happen."_

_I hope so._

_"It will,"_ Louis insisted. _"I have faith."_

Harry smiled at him gratefully. _Thanks. I'm so happy you're home._ He leaned over to kiss Louis soundly.

_"I'm happy to be home."_

Harry glanced past Louis to the clock on his night stand. _It's almost five. How would you like to spend the rest of your first day back?_

 _"Dinner and some movies?"_ Louis suggested.

 _Works for me,_ Harry agreed. _Any dinner requests?_

 _"Fajitas?"_ Louis gave Harry a hopeful smile.

_I guessed that might be near the top of your list, so I made sure to buy all the ingredients. Fajitas it is._

_"Now I am even happier to be home."_

_It's a little early for dinner, so why don't we go pick out some movies. We can take an intermission during the first one so I can cook._

_"Sounds perfect."_

Harry climbed out of bed and retrieved the clothes he'd been wearing earlier, slipping them on while Louis did the same.

Once they were both comfortably dressed, Louis said, _"Lead the way?"_ He reached his hand out to grab Harry's, squeezing it firmly.

"My pleasure."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Louis loved being home. He loved touring, too, and being on the road with his best mates, but home was special, particularly now that home included Harry.

Harry spoiled him rotten the first few days he was back, not expecting Louis to do many chores, cooking all of Louis' favourite things, and--when he wasn't at work--making up for lost shared time in bed.

Once he was well rested, however, Louis was happy to begin taking on more of his usual responsibilities, both at home and with the various organizations and businesses he was involved with.

They settled down into a comfortable routine. Harry had work five days out of seven, along with frequent meetings with his advisor to discuss both his internship and his job search. On those days, they would have breakfast and dinner together, simply enjoying being able to be in each other's company. Louis tried to set up his meetings and writing/recording sessions for days when Harry was working.

On Harry's days off, they would have lazy lie-ins, eat brunches at tiny, out-of-the-way cafes, and take lots of time to discuss wedding plans.

Louis had been home about a fortnight one Friday and was just moving through the front of the house when Harry arrived home at the end of the work day. Instead of toeing off his shoes and setting them neatly by the door, he kicked them off, bouncing them violently against the wall. It was Louis' first clue that Harry had not had a good day. Louis got a second clue when Harry hurled his backpack to the floor before swivelling on his heel. The minute he turned, he spotted Louis, instantly looking abashed.

Louis offered a small smile of sympathy. _"Bad day?"_

Harry pulled in a deep breath, and Louis could practically see him warring with himself about how to respond. Finally, he nodded.

_"Come on. I'll make you a cup of tea, and you can tell me all about it."_

Harry nodded once more and followed Louis into the kitchen. Louis made quick work of filling the kettle with fresh water and putting it on to heat while Harry collected mugs and spoons. In no time at all, tea was steeping in a pot, and Harry and Louis were able to pour themselves some before retiring to the sofa in the lounge.

Legs curled up underneath him, Harry faced Louis as he sipped his tea. Louis took a couple sips of his own hot drink before putting the mug down to ask, _"So, what happened today?"_

Harry took another sip of tea, then put his mug down next to Louis'. _Work was good. I'm working with this kid whose leg was screwed up in a car accident._

Louis scrunched his face sympathetically. _"Poor kid."_

 _He'll be okay,_ Harry assured him. _But it will be a long road._

 _"So, whatever made it such a bad day happened after work,"_ Louis surmised.

 _I had an interview after work,_ Harry revealed.

Louis sighed heavily. He had a feeling he knew where this was leading. _"Who was it with?"_

_Fulham Football Club. For an assistant physio position._

Almost involuntarily, Louis' eyebrows shot up. _"They're the oldest football club around. They used to be Premiere League."_

Harry nodded sombrely. _That's what I read in my research._

_"It didn't go well?"_

This time, Harry shook his head. _They didn't see how they could make it work with me being deaf. They didn't like the idea of a go-between between me and the players._

Louis shut his eyes for a brief moment, sharing his fiancé's pain. When he opened them again, he offered a gentle, _"I'm so, so sorry. That really sucks."_

Tears were forming in the corners of Harry's eyes as he went on, _I don’t know what else I can do. I can't help that I'm deaf._

 _"Of course you can't,"_ Louis wholeheartedly agreed. _"They're idiots if they can't see how good you would be in that job."_

Harry shrugged, clearly not quite ready to allow that this decision was their loss, not his. _It's just all so frustrating._ At this point, he could no longer hold in the tears, and they streamed from his eyes down his cheeks.

Louis immediately pulled Harry into his arms, squeezing tight. Harry shook with sobs as Louis ran his palm in circles on Harry's back in what he hoped was a soothing fashion. While Harry cried, Louis felt his heart break. Simultaneously, he pictured going over to the Fulham Football Club to rip their owners new arseholes.

It took a few minutes for Harry's sobs to subside. When they did, he pulled back to apologise. _I'm sorry._

Louis vehemently shook his head. _"No. Don't apologise. You have every right to be frustrated and upset."_

 _I don't know what I can do. I can't magically make myself hearing,_ Harry pointed out. _Maybe it would be different if I were willing to speak._

 _"You don't need to change a single thing about yourself,"_ Louis countered. _"There's no job worth that. I know it's hard, but you just need to hang in there. The right job will come along. Someone will see your potential, and it won't matter one little bit that you can't hear."_

Harry offered Louis a small smile at Louis' show of faith. _I hope you're right._

 _"I am always right,"_ Louis said snootily. _"Haven't you already figured that out?"_

Harry chuckled. _I must have missed that part. I seem to recall that time you bet on the World Cup final._

 _"Hey! Argentina should have won!"_ Louis insisted. _"It's not my fault they couldn't score to save their lives."_

 _And that time you chose to wear a pair of my jeans at that concert in Chicago and they ripped on stage? Was that you being right, too?_ Harry teased, his face brighter than it had been since arriving home that day.

 _"You're too skinny, that was the problem."_ Louis grinned, going for a haughty air.

 _Sure._ Harry's air was one of clear scepticism.

 _"I'm right about this,"_ Louis declared. _"You wait and see. It may take a little more time, but you will find the perfect job."_

_Promise?_

_"I promise that I have faith in you and your ability to impress just the right person at just the right time. Just like you did me."_

Harry smiled fondly. _Thank you._

Louis reached over to the box of tissues sitting on the coffee table. Grabbing one, he tenderly wiped the leftover tears from under Harry's eyes. After throwing the used tissue on the table to throw away later, he said, _"Now, it's Friday night. Officially the weekend. Why don't we change and go out to dinner?"_

_Okay. That sounds good._

_"It can be your choice, whatever you want,"_ Louis proclaimed.

_Italian?_

_"I'll call Bellissimo and have them hold a table."_

_I'll go get a shower,_ Harry told him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Louis' lips. _Thank you. I love you._

 _"I love you, too,"_ Louis reached for the back of Harry's neck to pull him in for one more kiss. _"Now go shower."_

As Louis kept an eye on Harry's retreating back, he vowed that there would never be another night Harry came home this upset. Not if Louis had anything to say about it, in any case.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The end of April brought Graduation Day. Harry was so excited that the break in Louis' tour coincided with this event. In fact, it was Louis who arranged for a special pre-ceremony brunch with Anne, Des, Robin, Gemma, Niall, and Niall's parents and brother. There was a new American-style place just opened up not far from Louis and Harry's flat, and Louis booked a table in one of their private rooms so there would be no chance of them being disturbed by well-meaning, but nosy, fans.

They had not been sat at the table long when they were all served mimosas. Louis immediately made a toast. _"To Harry. I'm incredibly proud of you for making it through another round of school. Congratulations!"_ He raised his glass high in the air, meeting Harry's gaze across the table as the rest of the group raised their own drinks.

After touching his glass to everyone else's, Harry took a sip of the strong mimosa. _Thank you,_ he told Louis with a smile.

Anne added, _"I'm really proud of you, too, baby."_

_Thanks, Mum._

Des chimed in then, asking, _How's the job hunt going?_

Harry sighed. This was becoming such a sore subject. He'd had so many interviews in the last month he'd lost count, and nothing had translated into a job, though most of the people he met with indicated they were impressed with Harry's qualifications.

 _It's still going,_ Harry replied. _Nothing yet._

Des reached over to pat Harry's shoulder. _Something will come up. It may just take a while._

Harry nodded. _I know. I do have one interview coming up on Tuesday._ He looked over to Louis. _I just got the e-mail this morning._

 _"That's fantastic. Where?"_ Louis inquired.

_Brentford Football Club out in Hounslow. The guy said he got my C.V. from one of the other clubs I applied to._

_"That's awesome,"_ Louis enthused.

 _"That's great news,"_ Anne told him. _"That's very promising that someone else thought your C.V. was worth passing along."_

 _I hope it is,_ Harry agreed. _It was nice to get the e-mail._

 _"You just go in and be your sweet self and tell them how good you would be at that job,"_ Anne urged, nodding encouragingly.

 _I'll do the best I can,_ Harry promised her. He picked up his glass and took another sip of his mimosa. This was a slightly tense topic of conversation when he was also nervous about graduation, so the alcohol went a long way toward making him feel a little calmer.

 _"That's all anyone can ask,"_ Anne assured him.

 _Are you looking forward to no more school?_ Des asked him. _That must be a relief._

Harry grinned and nodded. _That part will be awesome._

 _Are you done at the hospital, too?_ Des went on.

 _I will be at the end of the month, so just a few more days._ Harry was truly going to miss his work at the hospital. He'd made some great friends there, both among his fellow staff and the patients he'd gotten to work with.

The waiter appeared at this point with a fresh pitcher of the sweet mimosa mix, making a quick round of the whole table. When the waiter had left them all with full glasses, Harry tapped on his, knowing he would get the attention of most of the people at the table, and his dad and Niall would catch on.

When all eyes were on him, he announced, _I have a toast to make, too._ Everyone at the table raised their glasses and looked up at Harry expectantly.

 _First of all, I want to thank everyone for being here, and thank you, Louis, for arranging this._ He blew a kiss to Louis, and Louis blew one back, a big smile on his face. _But I'm not the only one graduating. Niall is, too. Niall's been there for me since we met on the very first day of university when they put us in the same dormitory room. I can't wait to drink at his pub. Congratulations, Niall!_

Niall beamed at Harry's words. _"Thanks, H. Congratulations to you, too. Your first drink will be free. After that, you'll need to pay."_

The whole table laughed as everyone touched glasses in honour of Niall.

The rest of the brunch was a haze of good conversation, a few more mimosas, and some happily nervous butterflies. If you took away the so-far-unfruitful job hunt, Harry's life could not have been more perfect. He had good friends, a loving family, a great boyfriend, and he had successfully made it through school, despite its challenges and hardships.

He thought of all the wonderful parts of his life as he sat through the graduation speeches--thankfully interpreted for him, Niall, and the other deaf members of the audience--and he spotted said friends, family, and boyfriend as he got up to accept his diploma. Half of them shook their hands in applause while the rest took pictures for posterity.

When the ceremony was over, he accepted even more congratulations, then everyone congregated back at Louis and Harry's place for some late afternoon drinks and an early evening dinner.

If he had tried, Harry could not have imagined a better day. Not until the following Tuesday, in any case….

In a tremendous reversal of fortune, Brentford offered him the job on the spot. His interview had been with the owner of the football club. Harry had not had to hire an interpreter for the occasion--Brentford had taken care of that. They indicated that they were very impressed with Harry's C.V., and they told him they'd figure out the best way for Harry to communicate with the players and other staff if he accepted the position. They very much wanted him to join them.

Harry asked for twenty-four hours to think about it--although there was virtually no chance he'd turn the position down, not when he'd been looking for a job for so long.

Louis was, vexingly, out songwriting when Harry returned home from the interview on cloud nine. Harry passed the time by changing into some comfortable clothes and giving the flat a thorough cleaning. Louis was many fabulous things, but a good housekeeper was not one of them.

He was just putting the Hoover away in the storage cupboard when Louis arrived home. He greeted Harry with a kiss that was more befitting a parting longer than a few hours before anxiously asking, _"How did it go?"_

Harry was unable to keep the huge grin from splitting his face. _I got the job._

Louis grinned right back at Harry, throwing his arms around him to hug him fiercely. When Louis let him go, he said, _"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you,"_

 _Thanks._ Harry grabbed Louis for another hug. When he let him go, he went on, _I couldn't believe they offered it to me right there, before I ever left._

 _"I can,"_ Louis countered, his smile growing even bigger. _"I told you that you just had to be patient, and the right people would see just how fantastic you are."_

 _You were right,_ Harry admitted.

 _"Why don't we get changed into some slightly less casual clothes, and I'll treat you to dinner out?"_ Louis suggested.

 _I've got a better idea._ Harry raised his eyebrows beguilingly and tilted his head in the direction of their bedroom.

_"I like that idea. Dinner can definitely wait."_

They didn't even make it as far as the bedroom, giving the sofa in the lounge a workout it hadn't had in quite a while.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Harry's joy at his new job lasted exactly three days. His direct supervisor--the team doctor, Matt Stride--was great. He was willing to help Harry figure out the best way to communicate with the players (they decided a tablet would be the best bet, and a shiny new one appeared Harry's second day on the job), and Harry's deafness didn't seem to faze him one little bit.

The players were, for the most part, very welcoming. There were a few who hung back, not quite sure how to interact with someone deaf, but the rest told him how excited they were Harry was there, and they looked forward to working with him.

Harry's first day was pretty much orientation, getting to know who the players were, who was and had been on the injured list, what kind of therapy they were doing, and what Matt's expectations for Harry were. Nothing seemed unreasonable, and on the second day, he began working directly with the players. The tablet was an awesome tool right from the start, and Harry sensed it wouldn't be too long before he felt comfortable in his new position.

At the end of the third day, the owner of the football club, Matthew Benham, called Harry into his office to check on how things were going.

"So, settling in?" he asked, being careful to talk at a normal pace, looking right at Harry, just as Harry had directed.

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Matt getting you everything you need?" the owner went on to inquire.

Harry nodded again, typing quickly into his new tablet, handing it to Matthew to read. **He's been great. The players, too.**

Matthew smiled. He took his own turn at typing, handing the tablet back over when he was done. **He said you're fitting right in. He can tell you'll be a good fit.**

Harry smiled back. He thought so, too. This position felt right, like he was meant to be there.

"I'm really glad I took that meeting with Louis," Matthew said next.

It wasn't possible that Harry had read Matthew's lips correctly. He had been known to make mistakes. On his tablet, Harry requested that Matthew repeat himself.

The words weren't in the air around him anymore, then, but in black and white in front of him. **I'm really glad I took that meeting with Louis.**

It took every ounce of control Harry had for him to remain calm and smile and nod. _Me, too._ For good measure, he typed it into the notepad app.

"Have a great night, Harry," Matthew wished, in essence dismissing him. "See you tomorrow."

Harry stood and shook Matthew's proffered hand, mouthing, "Good night."

As soon as he left Matthew's office, Harry went to collect his things from his locker, and he practically ran for the Underground, managing to catch a train straight away.

The entire ride on the train, Harry practiced one of his yoga deep breathing techniques in a mostly fruitless effort to calm himself down. By the time he arrived home, he was, despite all his efforts, angry beyond all reason.

He slammed the door behind him as he entered the flat. He felt the vibration clear through his trainers, and he saw Louis' head snap around from where he sat on the sofa in the lounge. After dumping his backpack just inside the door, he strode into the lounge, arriving in the room proper in just three long strides. Louis stood as Harry came to a halt not too far in front of him.

 _"What the hell did you do?"_ Harry couldn't be completely sure he was shouting, but from the look on Louis' face and the step back he took--almost falling back onto the sofa--he guessed he might have been.

Louis recovered his stance, but shook his head in confusion. _"What are you talking about?"_

There was no point in beating around the bush, so Harry got right to the point. _Did you ask the owner of Brentford to hire me?_

The blood draining from Louis' cheeks was a pretty clear sign of guilt, and Harry felt his stomach twist as Louis began to explain himself. _"I didn't ask him to hire you. I found out he had a position open, and I gave him your C.V. and asked him if he would interview you for it."_

Tears pooled in the corners of Harry's eyes, blurring his vision as they streamed down his cheeks. _So all that talk about having faith in me…. That was a lie._

Louis shook his head vehemently. _"It wasn't,"_ he insisted. _"You were just having such a hard time. It killed me to see you so frustrated. I wanted to help."_

_So you went behind my back and talked to Brentford?_

Louis' shoulders sagged. _"I did. But I swear all I asked Matthew Benham to do was interview you. You got the job on your merit."_

The tears continued to fall as Harry went on. _How can I ever believe that?_

_"I promise, Harry. I didn't ask him to hire you."_

Harry needed to pull in a deep breath to try to get himself under control. Once he could, he told Louis, "I can't do this."

He didn't wait for Louis to respond, but swivelled on his heel and made for their bedroom. He didn't have to be able to hear to know Louis was following him.

Once in the bedroom, Harry went into the closet and pulled a carry-on sized suitcase down from the high shelf, carrying it to the bed to open it. As he did, Louis positioned himself directly opposite of where Harry stood tugging open the zipper.

Harry couldn't help but look up at Louis. The moment he had Harry's attention, Louis asked, _"Can't we talk about this?"_

_There's nothing to talk about. You went behind my back because you didn't think I could get this job on my own._

Louis shook his head, much as he had earlier. _"That's not why I went there."_

 _That's not what it looks like._ Harry well knew that because of his involvement with the Doncaster Rovers, Louis had plenty of connections within the world of football.

_"Baby, I told you, all I did was give him your C.V. and ask him to just interview you. The rest was all you being the right fit for the job."_

_I just don't believe you._ Harry turned away from Louis to go pull some clothes first from the closet, then from his half of the chest of drawers. He shoved them into the suitcase without much care before going into the washroom to grab his toilet kit.

Once he had everything he needed in the suitcase, he zipped it shut. He looked back up to where Louis still stood, and sighed.

 _"Please don't go,"_ Louis begged.

 _I need some time to think,_ Harry countered.

Harry watched as Louis swallowed visibly before speaking again. _"Are we breaking up?"_

 _I don't know,_ Harry answered honestly, yanking the suitcase off the bed and rolling it up into the lounge to retrieve his laptop. Louis trailed after him.

When his laptop was secured into its case, Harry faced Louis one more time.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Louis wanted to know.

Harry hadn't planned quite that far, but there were really only two choices. _Niall's or Gemma's._

 _"Please, please don't go,"_ Louis tried again.

 _I have to._ Harry slung his laptop case's strap over his shoulder. _Please don't follow me. Don't text me. Leave me alone. I really, really need to think._

 _"I love you, Harry. Please remember that,"_ Louis implored.

Harry offered him a curt nod before grabbing the handle of his suitcase and heading for the door. As he twisted the handle, he began to feel just a little bit guilty about leaving quite this coldly. He turned back toward Louis, dropping the handle of his suitcase for a moment. _I love you, too. That's why this hurts so much. Just give me some time._

Louis nodded in understanding, and Harry resumed his exit. When he closed the door behind him, leaving Louis on the other side, he leaned back against the door, fighting sobs he hoped Louis couldn't hear.

It was going to be an extremely long night.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

In the end, he decided to go to Niall's. Gemma would have been sympathetic, but would have wanted to play therapist, dig deep into both Harry and Louis' psyches. Niall, though…. Niall would also be sympathetic, but he would give Harry a beer and a cuddle, giving him the time he needed to think.

It was clear from the flush on Niall's face as he answered the door that he and Jade were catching up on their kissing after a long day of work, Niall at the pub he was currently employed at, and Jade as a teacher's aide.

 _Harry!_ Niall greeted him with surprise. _What brings you here?_

Harry found himself unable to say anything. Embarrassingly, he burst into tears standing there on Niall's doorstep, dropping his bags to the floor.

 _Oh my God, H._ Niall immediately wrapped Harry up in a hug, soothingly rubbing circles into Harry's upper back.

When the sobs became hitches of breath, Niall pulled Harry inside, grabbing Harry's laptop case and suitcase and setting them just inside the door. Harry made eye contact with Jade, sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

 _Hi, Jade._ Harry waved weakly in her direction. _Sorry to interrupt your evening._

Jade shook her head. _"It's fine. I've got cleaning to do at my flat, so I'll just leave you two alone."_

Normally, Harry would not have allowed her to leave, but he needed Niall more than she did just then, and he simply said, _Thank you._

Jade quickly collected her handbag and slipped on her shoes, kissed Niall goodbye, and left, giving Harry Niall's undivided attention.

Niall guided Harry to the couch and sat him down, reaching for a tissue from the box on the side table and handing it to Harry.

Harry gratefully used the tissue to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. After tossing the used tissue into a nearby rubbish bin he turned to an expectant Niall.

 _What happened?_ Niall asked, his eyes gentle and non-judgmental.

 _Turns out I didn't get the Brentford job on my own,_ Harry said bitterly.

Niall wrinkled his forehead in confusion. _You didn't?_

Shaking his head, Harry explained further. _Louis went to talk to the owner and got him to give me the interview and, I'm pretty sure, the job._

Niall's mouth fell open in surprise. _Are you sure?_

Harry nodded. _Matthew--the owner--told me today. And Louis admitted he talked to Matthew, though he says all he did was ask Matthew to interview me, not ask him to give me the job._

_You don't believe him?_

Harry shook his head again. _He said he had faith in me, but I don't think he really did. I think he felt sorry for me and got me a job._

Niall frowned. _Did your boss tell you what Louis said?_

 _No. He just said he had a meeting with Louis and was glad he did. It wasn't hard to figure out what he meant._ He paused for a moment to haul in a deep breath, still shaken from the turn the day had taken. _Can I stay here?_

 _Of course,_ Niall answered. _For as long as you need to._

 _Thanks._ With a sigh of relief, he began to stand to retrieve his bags. Niall, however, stopped him with a hand on his forearm. Harry sat back down again. _What?_

_Do you really think Louis would lie to you? If he said he didn't ask your boss to give you the job, maybe he really didn't._

Harry shook his head yet again. _I can't talk about this anymore tonight. Can we drop it for now?_

Reluctantly, Niall nodded. _Sure._

Harry stood up, this time without interruption. _Can I use the shower?_

 _Of course._ Niall stood, too. _When was the last time you ate?_

_I'll order in some food. Pizza okay?_

_I'm not really hungry._

_I'll order it anyway,_ Niall insisted. _Just in case you change your mind. Now, you go shower._

Harry carried his bags back to the room that used to be his. He had left all his bedroom furniture behind, since Louis had much nicer pieces at his flat, so it was familiar to step into the room, despite all his personal items being gone. Niall--or, more possibly, Jade--had made up the bed with fresh sheets and duvet, and he took a moment to just sit on the bed and breathe.

He didn't understand how his world had turned upside down in such a short time. He had been so happy: perfect job, perfect boyfriend, perfect life. Each one had been torn apart by just nine words. _I'm really glad I took that meeting with Louis._

With a choked sob, he got what he needed from his suitcase and moved to the washroom. He stripped to nothing to climb into the hottest shower he could bear. There, under the punishing stream of water, he cried once more for all he felt like he lost, and all he didn’t know if he could get back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reconciliation and a union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last part. It's been so interesting reading your comments after part 2. Some of you were very passionate! Your thoughts even made me go back to this chapter and make some edits, as some of your points were quite valid. I am sure you've helped make the conclusion more powerful!
> 
> I will be anxiously awaiting your thoughts on the resolution of Harry and Louis' argument and, of course, the rest of the story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments. I truly appreciate them, and they've made me so happy I decided to write this sequel.
> 
> With no further ado.... Enjoy!

Louis took a long pull from the beer he'd begged Liam to bring over. Harry had been gone for almost two hours, and Louis had not been able to bear being alone in the flat after such a long time of sharing the space with Harry.

"So, he just left?" Liam asked, absently running his thumb over the label of his own beer.

Louis nodded. "Packed a bag and said he needed time to think."

"Do you know where he went?"

"My money's on Niall's," Louis replied. "Gemma acts too much like a psychologist sometimes, and that's so not going to be what he wants right now."

"So, why aren't you at Niall's door?" Liam wondered aloud, taking a sip from his bottle.

"He said he needed time," Louis repeated what he'd told Liam only moments before. "He's not ready to listen. Not yet."

"So, did you ask Brentford's owner to hire Harry?" Louis inquired gently.

Louis shook his head firmly. "No, it's just like I said earlier. I did go to him and suggest they interview him, but I did not ask him to hire Harry."

"But Harry thinks you did," Liam stated his understanding of the series of events.

Louis nodded ruefully. "He does." He swallowed a quarter of his beer all at once. "What am I going to do, Li? How can I make him believe I wouldn't do that to him?"

Liam sipped at his own beer thoughtfully. "You just need to be convincing."

"I wouldn't do that to him, Liam," Louis insisted, finally feeling a little tipsy, though not nearly tipsy enough to ease the pain in his heart.

"I know that," Liam assured him, reaching over to pat Louis' thigh supportively.

"I know it's important to him to do this on his own," Louis went on before draining what was left in his bottle. "I just wanted to give him just a little assist."

"I know," Liam said again.

Louis rose from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. He threw his empty bottle into the recycling bin and pulled another from the refrigerator. "Another, Liam?" he called back into the other room.

"Sure!" Liam yelled back.

Louis uncapped two bottles, then went back into the lounge. He handed one bottle to Liam, then took a large swig out of the one left in his hand.

He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Liam noticed right away. "Oh, Louis." He took Louis' beer bottle from him and put it and his own down on the coffee table so he could pull Louis into his arms.

Louis cried longer and harder than he had over anything in a long time, and he would have been embarrassed by it had he not been tipsy and had the shoulder he was crying on not been Liam's. Liam had seen him in some pretty sad situations, and Louis had ceased being ashamed about losing his shit in front of his bandmate.

When the tears dried up, Louis pulled away from Liam and reached for a tissue, finding one on the side table. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose before focusing on Liam's top. "I'm sorry, Li. I got your shirt all wet."

Liam shook his head and shrugged. "It's okay."

"What am I going to do if I can't make him believe me? What if he breaks up with me?" Louis lamented, finding himself fighting back more tears at the thought. He grabbed another tissue and swiped at his eyes.

"Louis, he loves you," Liam reminded him. "You just need to talk this out."

"But what can I say to make him believe me?" Louis needed more advice than simply "be convincing."

"You can swear that all you did was ask for an interview. You can promise him that you would never go so far as to demand someone hire him when you know he can get the job on his own. You can suggest that he ask his boss for the whole story. You can tell him you love him and would never, ever do anything to hurt him. That's the truth, isn't it?" Liam checked.

Louis hauled in a deep breath. "Of course it is."

"Then that's what you have to tell him. He'll come around. He'll see that he was wrong, and you were just trying to help."

"Promise?"

Liam gave him a sad smile. "You know I can't do that, but I really do think you can work this out. It may be hard, but you'll get through to him, and he'll be home before you know it."

"Thanks, Liam."

Silence reigned for a very short time while the two friends sipped at their second beers.

When his second bottle was almost empty, Louis said, "Was there someplace you needed to be tonight?"

Liam shook his head. "Nope. Sophia's visiting her mum and dad this week, so I'm all yours."

"Thanks." Louis had no idea how much of a mess he'd be at this point if Liam hadn't come when Louis called.

After a brief pause, Liam got a serious look on his face. "You know what we need?"

"What?"

"More beer and the funniest comedy we can find to watch on the telly," Liam declared.

Louis hauled in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"I'll get the beer. You find a movie," Liam dictated, already pushing himself off the couch.

While Liam headed off to the kitchen, Louis perused the titles in his Netflix queue. He bypassed a few comedies that reminded him too much of Harry before settling on _The Hangover_ , which never failed to make him laugh. Before starting the movie, he opened the doors to the patio to let some cool evening air into the room.

The third bottle of the night in hand, Louis cuddled up right next to Liam and pressed Play on the remote control. He went to automatically turn on the subtitles, then felt his heart sink when he remembered he didn't need to on this particular occasion. As his breath hitched, Liam squeezed him tightly.

Louis may have been having relationship issues just then, but he had the best friends in the world. Full stop.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Harry was exhausted when he dragged himself out of his old bed the next morning. If he were betting, he'd have bet he hadn't gotten two hours of sleep. He'd tossed and turned the whole night, going over and over the conversation he'd had with Louis and worrying about whether he truly deserved his job or if it had been given to him as a favour to his famous boyfriend.

To his great surprise, he found Niall in the kitchen when he dragged himself in there for a cup of coffee he hoped would wake him enough to shower, dress, and go into work. If he was truly lucky, he could get enough caffeine into his system to help him convince his co-workers that nothing was wrong, and that his heart wasn't in the process of breaking into a million pieces.

Niall handed him a mug the second he walked onto the kitchen tile. _I made it triple strength. Figured you could use it._

Harry nodded and took a sip. Niall was not kidding. It was stronger than strong, like an espresso on speed. He took a few more sips before putting his drink down. _Thanks. It's like swallowing jet fuel, but I am sure it will get me through the morning._

Niall grinned. _You're welcome._

Harry took another sip of the powerful liquid, already feeling its effect on his system. _Why are you up so early?_

 _Figured you could use the company,_ Niall explained with a casual shrug. _I can go back to bed when you go to work. I have the day off._

 _Thanks._ Harry could not have asked for a better best friend.

 _How're you doing?_ Niall wanted to know, empathy shining in his eyes.

 _I don't even know,_ Harry replied, sighing. _I don't know where I stand at work. I don't know where I stand with Louis. It's all such a mess._

 _Well, you stand where you have at work all week,_ Niall stated firmly. _You got hired because you're awesome. They've told you you're doing well, right?_

Harry shrugged, but added a nod.

 _I really don't think they'd hire you because some pop star asked them to,_ Niall posited. _That's just not good business._

_You really think so?_

Niall nodded. _I just spent four years studying business. I know what I'm talking about._

Harry cracked a small grin.

 _You need to go to work and just do your thing,_ Niall urged. Then he offered a suggestion. _If it really bothers you…. If you really think Louis asked your boss to hire you, ask him. It's going to bother you every day if you don't._

Though reluctant to admit it, Harry knew this was good advice. _You're probably right._

_No probably about it. Talk to him. Then, when you get off work, go talk to Louis. Work this out. You love him, don't you?_

_I do._ If he didn't this would be so much easier.

 _I really don't think he did what you think he did; that doesn't seem like him. At the very least, he didn't have bad intentions. You'll figure it out. One way or another. But you won't do yourself any favours going night after night with no sleep when you've just started a new job,_ Niall pointed out.

Harry drew another sip from his mug, then tilted his head to appraise Niall from a new angle. _When did you get so wise?_

 _I've always been wise,_ Niall insisted. _Now, finish your coffee and get ready for work. You don't want to be late._

Harry nodded and downed the rest of the extra strength coffee. _Thanks. You're amazing._

Niall executed a little bow sitting right there at the kitchen table. _You're welcome. I'll be here when you get off work, if you need to talk some more. My shift is the late one today._

 _Just text if you just want me to bring your bags back to the pop star mansion._ Niall grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. _It's not a mansion. It's a flat._

Immediately, Niall shook his head. _No. This is a flat. That is a mansion. An all-on-one-floor-in-the-middle-of-a-building mansion._

Harry reached for the container of sugar cubes sitting by his elbow and launched one at Niall.

Niall merely shrugged. _Just calling it as I see it. Now go get dressed, working boy._

Harry offered Niall a quick hug before retreating to his room to pull himself together enough to go to work. He sensed it would be a long day. Might as well get to it.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

As fortune would have it, he was still new enough at his job that he was kept busy all day, leaving him not a lot of time to dwell on his argument with Louis. Harry did make time to request a meeting with his boss, and managed to get an appointment right at the end of the day, just after his shift ended.

The meeting bolstered his determination to do just as Niall had suggested and go hash things out with Louis before any more time passed, so Harry made his way not back to Niall's, but to the flat he shared with Louis.

Thankfully, Louis was home when Harry got there, laying on the couch aimlessly flipping through channels on the television. He looked up when Harry walked through the door, and when he saw it was Harry, he shot up, turned off the television, and stood, tossing the remote onto the coffee table.

 _"Harry. Hi."_ Louis greeted him hesitantly.

"Hi," Harry returned, equally as hesitant.

 _"I'm really glad you came home,"_ Louis went on.

Harry stepped further into the lounge. _I thought we should try to work this out._

Louis nodded. _"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."_ He paused for a moment, then asked, _"Would you like anything to drink?"_

_Water?_

_Be right back._

While Louis headed into the kitchen, Harry moved to sit as close to the right arm of the couch as he could.

Louis came back with two bottles of water--handing one to Harry--then sat on the opposite end of the couch, careful to leave plenty of room between himself and Harry. Harry deeply appreciated the effort to give him some space.

After twisting the top of the bottle off, Harry took a nervous sip of water, then set the bottle onto the coffee table to free his hands. Louis was clearly waiting for Harry to start, watching him with interest as he drank from his own water.

Harry pulled in a deep breath, then said, _I spoke to my boss--to Matthew--this afternoon._

Louis lifted his eyebrows and gave a small nod--permission to continue; Harry had his full attention.

 _I asked him if you'd asked him to hire me_ , Harry revealed. _He told me you hadn't. He told me all you did was give him my C.V. and suggest he interview me. Just like you said._

Louis did nothing more than offer Harry an encouraging smile.

To his embarrassment, Harry felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. _I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me you hadn't asked Matthew to hire me._

_"It's okay. I understand why you thought I had."_

Harry shook his head. _I should have taken you at your word._

 _"I wish you had,"_ Louis admitted, _"but I know it's hard."_

 _It's just...._ Harry trailed off, not exactly sure how he wanted to explain. Louis gave him a moment, and he was finally able to go on. _I don't want you to see me as someone who needs help._

 _"I don't,"_ Louis insisted, though he amended his statement quickly. _"Not in the way you mean."_

Harry gave him a quizzical look.

 _"I didn't go talk to Matthew because you're deaf and I didn't think you could get the job on your own,"_ Louis clarified. _"I did it because you're my fiancé, and I hated seeing you so frustrated."_

_Truly?_

_"Truly."_

_I'm sorry,_ Harry repeated. _I should have given you a chance to explain what happened._

Louis didn't say anything right away. When he spoke again, it was with some hesitance. _"Can we talk about that?"_

Harry was confused again. _About what?_

_"The fact that you ran away instead of staying to talk it out."_

A rush of heat ran up Harry's neck into his cheeks.

 _"It's not the first time you've done that,"_ Louis pointed out.

It was the fourth, by Harry's calculations. Once the very first time Louis tried to talk with him, the second on their first date, and the third when the media had first figured out he and Louis were dating.

Sheepishly, Harry responded, _I know._

 _"We're getting married in a few months. We really need to work on talking things out if we have an argument,"_ Louis reasoned.

Harry nodded and echoed his last words. _I know._

 _"Do you know why you do that? Run away?"_ Louis asked. Harry couldn't hear it, of course, but he could tell by the look on Louis' face that he'd spoken gently.

Harry took a moment to think through what he wanted to say. _The first couple times it was a communication thing. It's one thing to have a chat on the notepad app. It's another thing to have a serious discussion._

Louis nodded his understanding. _"Is my signing still not good enough?"_ he wondered aloud, a small smile playing on his lips.

Harry gave a small smile back. _You know it is. It's amazing, really, how good you got in such a short time. All for me._

 _"I'd do anything for you,"_ Louis told him, his face deadly serious now. _"You need to know that."_

Harry's smile grew bigger. _I do. It just slips my mind every once in a while._

_"Is that what happened last night?"_

Shaking his head, Harry said, _I spent the whole Tube ride home thinking about how mad I was that you went behind my back. I convinced myself you didn't really believe I could have gotten the job on my own. By the time I got here, there wasn’t anything you could have said._

 _"I knew you would get a job,"_ Louis stated. _"You're really good at what you do. I just thought a little push would help. I would have done it whether you were deaf or not."_

 _I think I knew that,_ Harry confessed. _It just really hurt my pride._

 _"Maybe I should have asked you if you wanted my help first,"_ Louis concluded.

 _And maybe next time something happens that makes me feel hurt or angry, I should stick around to discuss it,_ Harry came to his own conclusion.

 _"It's a deal."_ Louis grinned and held out his hand.

Harry took it. "It's a deal."

 _"I'm so happy you came home,"_ Louis went on to say. _"I had no idea how long you might stay with…. Who did you stay with?"_

_Niall. He would have let me stay with him as long as I needed, but he really thought I needed to come home and talk it out with you._

_"I always did like Niall."_

_I thought he'd cut me some slack, which is why I chose him over Gemma. He really didn't think you'd asked Matthew to give me a job, though, so I might just as well have gone to Gemma's._

Louis smiled. After a moment, he ventured, _"So you're back?"_

 _I'm back. I'll text Niall to bring over my bags._ He drew his mobile from his pocket.

 _"Has he become your valet now?"_ Louis teased. " _Swanky."_

"Hey. He offered."

 _"If you text him now, how long do you think it'll take him to get here?"_ Louis inquired.

Harry shrugged and signed one handed. _If he's home, maybe thirty minutes._

Louis shook his head definitively. _"Text him after."_

Harry was a little annoyed to be confused during this conversation yet again. _After what?_

 _"The best part of an argument,"_ Louis declared. _"The make-up sex."_

"Oh!" He threw his phone down onto the coffee table with a flourish. _Let's get to it, then._

He didn't need to tell Louis twice.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Once they'd gotten past The Misunderstanding--as they'd taken to calling it--Louis and Harry tried to make the best out of the month they had together before Up All Night's tour resumed, first a few weeks in Europe, then continuing on to North America for three months.

They settled on a wedding date of the 19th of December. Christmas was both Louis and Harry's favourite time of year--Louis because his birthday was Christmas Eve; Harry just because. Having the anniversary of their wedding be during the week surrounding Christmas ensured that no matter what success Up All Night was having, they would have a break so Louis and Harry could celebrate.

Harry wanted to keep the wedding small, not have it turn into a media circus. Louis was more than happy to go along with that idea. Not only would it be easier on Harry not to have to deal with a huge number of people all at once--many of them only tenuously connected to Louis--but they could keep things lowkey and really enjoy the day. Make the day be about them and not a show for the media.

After a little internet research, they ended up visiting three venues for their big day, then went with Winchester House, a place that offered them an under-the-radar ceremony and reception for a nice, reasonable amount of people. Even better, Winchester House was free on 19th December due to a cancellation--Louis decided that it was meant to be.

They went ahead and planned their honeymoon during this time, too, deciding on a tropical holiday in Hawaii. Neither of them had ever been before, and they found a place they were assured would be vigilant about maintaining their privacy.

The night before Louis was to leave for their first European date, Harry made him a dinner of bangers, mash, and baked beans, which Louis remarked was a favourite lunch from secondary school. They sat at the dining room table in honour of the fact that it was the last normal meal they would have for quite some time. Louis would be home on and off during their European dates, but not with anything approaching consistency.

 _"I'm going to miss you so much,"_ Louis told Harry before taking a sip of his beer.

Harry smiled sadly. _I'm going to miss you, too._

 _"For one thing, I am going to have to survive on fast food instead of your amazing cooking,"_ Louis lamented.

Harry chuckled at that and cocked his right eyebrow. _Don't even pretend that you're not looking forward to daily visits to McDonalds and Burger King._

Louis shrugged and offered a smile that was supposed to project innocence, but Harry just shook his head. A year plus of being with Louis had no doubt taught him that innocence was something Louis had in very short supply. "Not buying it?" Louis checked.

"No."

Louis shrugged good-naturedly and took a bite of mash. _Can't say I didn't try._

 _You need to make sure you keep your phone on,_ Harry said, changing the subject.

 _"I do!"_ Louis protested.

Harry pointed his fork at Louis in an accusatory fashion. "And then your battery dies."

 _"Okay, that's fair,"_ Louis agreed. There had been a few times during the last tour when Harry had been trying to get in touch with Louis, but couldn't because Louis' phone had died.

 _I may need your okay for wedding stuff,_ Harry explained. _And it could be stuff I need an answer for right away._

Louis nodded and mock-saluted. _"I promise to have my phone on at all times. And charged."_

Harry smiled with gratitude. _Thank you._

 _"Work is going okay, right?"_ Louis checked.

Harry nodded. _It's great. I really feel like I've settled in. Some of the players have even learned some sign._

 _"That's awesome,"_ Louis remarked with a huge grin on his face. _"Before long, you'll have them all fluent."_

 _I don't know about that, but the little they already know is pretty helpful,_ Harry admitted.

 _"I don't doubt that everyone there loves you and wants to learn how to communicate properly,"_ Louis said proudly.

 _Eat,_ Harry prompted, pointing to Louis' still nearly-full plate. _It's going to get cold._

Louis nodded. He was still working on balancing eating and signing, not quite as good as Harry was at doing both at the same time. He tucked into his bangers and mash with vigour, wanting to make sure Harry knew just how appreciative Louis was about his cooking.

Once they curbed the conversation, they were able to finish up their meal in no time. As he cleared his dish, Louis had an idea. When Harry reached to pick up his empty plate, Louis stopped him. He held up a finger indicating Harry should wait, then he dropped out of his chair and under the table.

He crawled over to Harry, poking his head up over Harry's lap. Harry looked down at him with a puzzled look on his face. Louis grinned and tugged at the top of Harry's jeans.

It took Harry a moment, but Louis could tell the instant he got it. With a wicked smile on his face, Harry immediately set about unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

Louis reached a hand out, then, to pull down Harry's boxers and free Harry's already half-hard dick. Louis looked back up into Harry's eyes and waggled his eyebrows, making Harry giggle.

Louis smirked and got to work on increasing the intensity of Harry's erection, rubbing his hand from base to tip, then back again until Harry was hard as a rock.

Harry began moaning when Louis fit his mouth over the tip of Harry's cock. Louis took this as permission to take more of Harry in his mouth. Harry's moans grew deeper the further down on him Louis went. He added in some groans when Louis ran his tongue the length of Harry's member and arched his back over the back of his chair. When Louis lightly ran his teeth on the underside of his dick, Harry whimpered.

Louis set as punishing a rhythm as he could without choking himself, driven by the sheer intoxication of hearing Harry. Each and every sound Harry made was like a hit of crack; Harry should sell that shit on the street.

"Louis, I'm…." was all the warning Louis got before Harry shot his load into Louis' mouth, screaming his pleasure as he did so. Louis swallowed every drop, then reluctantly slid off Harry's softening cock. He grinned up at Harry before crawling back to his seat.

Harry had just finished tucking himself back in and zipping up his jeans when Louis settled back into his seat. He smiled over at Louis. _Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow. Just wanted to give you something to remember me by."_

_You think there's a chance I'll forget you?_ Harry asked, his eyes narrowed dubiously.

Louis shrugged. _"Well, some of those footie players are pretty hot."_

Harry scrunched up his face and shook his head. _Not nearly as hot as you._

Louis beamed at the compliment. _"You're pretty hot yourself."_

Harry made a gesture toward his groin area and raised an eyebrow. _Did you?_

Shaking his head, Louis said, _"Not quite. It's okay. It was a gift for you."_

Harry smirked. _Do you maybe want something to remember me by?_ He stood from his seat and tilted his head in the direction of the rest of the flat.

Louis pushed his chair back so quickly the chair nearly fell over. He offered a smirk of his own. _"Do I ever."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Gemma was a godsend. Once Louis was out on tour, Gemma took over as Harry's partner in wedding planning. Harry had a To Do List he and Louis had made together, and he could handle coordination that could be done via e-mail, but Gemma was invaluable when there were phone calls to be made or in-person meetings to go to.

Niall, too, turned out to be a big help, particularly when it came to joining Harry for taste-testing when Louis was unavailable. Niall was also happy to give opinions on flowers, colour palettes, and fonts for the wedding invitations, even if he did mock Harry a little while doing so.

When Up All Night was working their way through Europe, Louis would come home every few nights, and Harry saved a good bit of decision-making for those times, though he would try to get a lot of opinions first, narrowing things down before Louis saw them in person. In general, they agreed on most of the big choices, in particular the nautical theme which would dominate everything from the reception décor to the invitations to the trinkets they would give out to their guests.

Once the band began their North American dates, Louis was much less available. Not only was it difficult (not to mention impractical) for Louis to fly home often, but there was always a time difference to consider. It was not uncommon for Louis to be off for sound checks/meetings/recording/meet and greets when Harry was finally off work, and by the time Louis was done with their shows, Harry was asleep.

Harry didn't, as it turned out, get to join Louis for any of the tour. There was too much to do to get ready for football season. Being so new to the team, Harry didn't want to miss too much work at such a busy time.

The one thing they had not nailed down for the wedding day was the disc jockey. For obvious reasons, this fell under Louis' purview. Being in the music business, Louis had been able to contact a fair number of people he'd heard of, and they'd all sent recordings (both audio and video) for Louis to review. Harry pressed him every once in a while to watch the samples and make a decision so they could book Louis' choice before he or she wasn't a choice any more, but Louis was apparently having a hard time making time to focus on making a decision.

When August turned into September, most everything that could be set in advance was set for their December wedding date, save the disc jockey. With football season well underway, Harry did not have nearly as much time to harass his fiancé as he'd had during the off-season, though he tried to send a gentle reminder every few days.

One weekend at the beginning of September, Niall came to the Brentford game on the Sunday afternoon, then home with Harry afterwards for some pizza and beer.

 _The team's looking good,_ Niall commented after taking a huge sip of beer from his bottle.

Harry nodded. _They're doing pretty well. They worked really hard during pre-season training, and I think they could have a really good season ahead of them._

Niall bit off the end of his first slice of pizza--fully-loaded with every kind of meat you could imagine--before asking, _Everything's going okay on the job still?_

 _It is! Everyone's been really great. So many of the players are learning to sign, and no one seems to mind using the tablet, so it's all good. I'm enjoying it,_ Harry reported with a grin. _How about you?_

 _It's going really well,_ Niall answered. A few weeks before Harry had signed on with Brentford, Niall had found a job at a pub in downtown London called _The Rusty Nail_. He was hired on to keep the pub's books, manage their orders, and occasionally tend bar, and the owner--a gent called Mack--had very specifically told Niall he was looking for a protégé, a position Niall was more than happy to fill. _Mack seems really pleased with my work. I really like it there._

Harry's grin grew wider. _And one day Mack will retire and leave it all to you._

Niall crossed the index and middle fingers of both hands and looked up to the heavens as if in prayer. He then returned his attention to his pizza.

Harry attacked his own veggie pizza with vigour as they watched the recording he'd made of the match that afternoon. He wanted to make some notes on his players so he could keep them in good shape in between matches.

When they'd demolished the pizza and several beers, Niall divided his attention between the football and his mobile phone. It wasn't long into his phone session that he thrust the phone in Harry's face.

Harry shrank back in surprise, but recovered quickly to take the mobile from his best friend. He looked over at Niall quizzically. _What?_ he signed one-handed.

 _Look!_ Niall directed, pointing to the screen.

In his internet app, Niall had open a gossip site called _Popcrush_. Niall had long had a fascination with celebrity gossip, and that had only increased since Harry began dating a bona fide celebrity. Since that increase, Harry had told Niall he had no real interest in the celebrity gossip himself, and Niall had graciously respected that. Until, apparently, that night.

Harry put the phone face-up on his thigh and paused the television to ask, _What am I looking at?_

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone back and scrolling just a little before putting it in Harry's face again.

 **Up All Night's Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne Up All Night Partying!** read the headline.

Underneath the headline was a photo of Louis dancing on the floor of a club. He was surrounded by a fairly large group of people. Harry spotted Liam and Louis' longtime best friend, Stan, but he recognised none of the other men or women. He scrolled further down to read the actual article.

**Up All Night is on tour in North America, and bandmates Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne are taking advantage of the opportunity to play hard after working hard on stage.**

**On Saturday night the "Steal My Girl" singers played to a sold out audience at the Olympic Stadium in Montreal, and it appears that the show did not tire them out in the least. Just after midnight, Louis and Liam were spotted at Muzique, an exclusive dance club. They were dressed for a night out, each of them outfitted in skinny black jeans and patterned button-down shirts (blue for Louis and red for Liam, natch.) We assume newlywed Zayn Malik stayed in with visiting wife, Perrie.**

**They were soon surrounded by a bevy of club goers eager to dance with the handsome boybanders. Louis and Liam--whose significant others, Harry Styles and Sophia Smith, respectively, were absent, presumably both back in the UK--seemed happy to be free to boogie with whoever floated their boat for the evening.**

**This is not the first club outing for the pair of musicians during this trip through the Americas. As we here at _Popcrush_ have reported, they've been spotted at clubs in Los Angeles, Chicago, New York, and Toronto, clearly enjoying their down time.**

**Where will the party boys be seen next? They've got a show not far from Boston next weekend, and Boston most certainly has a thriving night scene. Place your bets now on which exclusive establishment will lure the boys in. As always, _Popcrush_ will be here with the scoop.**

After the article were a few more pictures of Louis and Liam and a selection of their dance partners for the night. Underneath those pictures were links to articles about their club going in several different U.S. and Canadian clubs.

Harry frowned as he skimmed those articles--not all that different in content from the report on the Montreal outing--and their accompanying pictures. Louis and Liam always looked pink-cheeked, sweaty, and incredibly happy in the photos, dancing with both men and women.

Harry certainly didn't begrudge Louis some fun while he was away on tour, but this was the first Harry had known that they were going out to club after club.

Niall tapped Harry's arm to get his attention. When Harry looked up, Niall asked, _Did you not know Louis and Liam were frequenting nightclubs across America?_

Harry shook his head and handed the mobile back to Niall. _He never mentioned it._

_That's odd. I thought you guys talked about everything._

_I did, too,_ Harry admitted. It was true. Ever since they'd talked out The Misunderstanding, they'd been very diligent about trying to make sure they really talked with each other, sharing all the important things happening to each of them.

It was Niall's turn to frown. _You don't think he didn't tell you on purpose, do you? To cover up what he was doing?_

Harry shrugged. _I honestly don't know._

 _I'm sure he just forgot or didn’t think it was important,_ Niall said, attempting to be reassuring.

 _Maybe,_ Harry allowed.

 _I wouldn't worry too much about it,_ Niall went on. _Back to the match…._ He pointed at the screen, where the football was frozen mid-air where Harry had paused it.

Harry sighed and nodded before unpausing the television and setting the football match back in action.

Harry tried valiantly to refocus his attention on his players, situating his notepad right on his lap and occasionally slowing down the video to really see what each of his footballers was doing. It was hard to work, though, when visions of his fiancé dancing with strangers kept flitting through his mind, over and over and over and over.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

"Still nothing?" Liam asked, slipping into Louis' dressing room and settling down next to him on the sofa against the wall. Their concert had ended moments ago, and Louis had sped backstage as if a fire were after him.

Louis dropped his phone down to his lap and shook his head. "Two days, Liam. Two days and nothing."

Liam sighed. "I'm sorry, Lou. I'm sure he's just been busy."

"Brentford did have a game today," Louis allowed slowly. "And I guess he could have just had a long day at work yesterday."

"Absolutely," Liam agreed.

"But what if that's not it?" Louis argued, punching open his messaging app--again--with a little more vigour than was, perhaps, necessary. There was still nothing new from Harry, not since the **Good night** he'd sent Louis when Thursday night turned into Friday morning in the UK.

"What else could it be?" Liam inquired.

Louis sighed again and shook his head. "Maybe I said something I shouldn't have."

Liam reached a hand out for Louis' mobile. "Lemme see."

Louis shook his head once more. "No. That's private."

"Well, then scroll yourself," Liam commanded. "I'll bet you there's nothing there that would cause him to stop texting."

Louis had sent an embarrassing number of texts since Harry's **Good night** , but even as he scrolled through all of them, he didn't see anything he thought would cause Harry to ignore him for so long. He looked back over at Liam and shrugged. "Nothing that I can tell." Although now he looked through their text conversation for the last week or so, he realised that Harry had not really said much of anything that wouldn't be considered small talk since the previous Sunday.

Liam patted Louis' thigh comfortingly. "I'm sure he's just busy. The car will be here to take us to the airport any minute. In less than twelve hours, you'll be home and you can talk to Harry in person."

Hauling in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, Louis nodded his acknowledgment of Liam's assessment of the situation. It would explain both the lack of substance in Harry's more recent texts and the radio silence since Thursday if Harry was just unusually busy.

As if Liam had summoned them, one of their handlers came knocking on Louis' door and announced that the car was there to take them to catch their chartered flight.

Liam stood first, then urged Louis up. "Come on, Tommo. Let's go see what that fiancé of yours has to say for himself."

Louis pulled in one last deep breath, then stood to grab his bags, following Liam out the door, more anxious than he'd ever been to return home.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The plane ride seemed endless. There was just enough turbulence that he couldn't sleep very well, so he passed the time watching movies and playing games with Liam on his iPad. Finally, after what felt like a week, they touched down at Heathrow in the early hours of Sunday morning.

Liam, Zayn, and Perrie shared a ride, while Louis was met by a car which would take him to his flat.

Shouldering one bag and grabbing the handle of his other, Louis inhaled and exhaled deeply before heading into the building and up the lift. As he rang the doorbell to announce his arrival, he braced for the moment of truth.

Louis dropped his bags on the floor just inside the door and toed off his shoes before moving into the lounge. He found Harry sat on the sofa watching a football match, but his gaze tracked from the television screen to Louis as soon as Louis entered his peripheral vision.

 _"Hi, honey, I'm home!"_ Louis announced with a big smile.

 _Hi._ Harry returned Louis' smile on a much smaller scale.

Louis pointed to the space beside Harry and raised his eyebrows in question. When Harry gave a nod of consent, Louis headed over to the sofa. He risked a kiss to Harry's temple before sitting down next to him.

Now he was right in front of Harry, Louis knew something was wrong. There was a reason Harry hadn't texted him in so long, and it was nothing good. He could see it in Harry's eyes.

 _"I missed you,"_ Louis began carefully.

 _Me, too,_ Harry said. His face told Louis it wasn't a lie, but there was something else there Louis couldn't quite put a name to.

 _"How have things been?"_ Louis asked, struggling to find just the right words to fit this conversation.

 _Okay,_ Harry responded with a shrug. _Been busy._

 _"I was worried about you."_ Louis ventured toward figuring out what was going on with his fiancé.

 _Why?_ The word would seem to indicate Harry was truly curious, but the look on his face told Louis he knew exactly why.

Louis decided to just get right to the heart of it. _"Because you haven't texted me since Thursday."_

As Louis watched, a blush gracefully worked its way up Harry's neck and into his cheeks. He didn't answer, just shot a guilty look in Louis' direction.

Louis wasn't going to let him get away with that. _"Did I do something? I checked back all the texts this week, but I couldn't figure out what I might have said or done."_

Harry wriggled around nervously in his seat before meeting Louis' gaze.

 _"I'm not wrong, am I? I did something?"_ Louis pressed Harry for a response.

Harry sighed and reached to the coffee table for his mobile. He spent a moment finding what he wanted on it, then he handed it over to Louis.

Harry's internet app was open to an article about Louis and Liam partying in Montreal. That had been a fun night. He scrolled through the article and the accompanying pictures, then looked up at Harry. He tried hard to convey just how confused he was about how his and Liam's night out had upset Harry.

Harry sighed again, then straightened in his seat before posing a question. _Is that what you've been doing all this time? Going out every night and dancing with everyone you meet?_

 _"Not every night, no,"_ Louis told him. _"But every once in a while to let off some steam, yes."_ He was still so confused. _"It's not a big deal."_

Harry pointed to a picture on the mobile. It was of Louis dancing in a group with some people he and Liam had met at the bar that night in Montreal. _Is this why you haven't taken care of the things I asked you to? Were you too busy making new friends in every city you played in?_

Louis felt like his head was quite literally spinning. He did not understand what Harry was talking about. _"What things?"_

It was clear that Harry was about as frustrated as Louis was confused. _The DJ?_

Louis smacked his own forehead. _"Shit. Is that what this is about?"_

 _I've lost count of how many times I've asked you to take care of that. You need to be the one to take care of that. I can't. You know that,_ Harry stated.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Louis said with utmost sincerity. _"It's just been so busy. I keep forgetting. I'll do it now I'm back. I promise."_

Harry nodded, but Louis was pretty sure Harry didn't quite believe him. Nor did Louis think this was just about hiring a DJ for their wedding. _"That isn't all, is it? You not texting me for three days. That wasn't just about me forgetting the DJ, was it?"_

If the frown on Harry's face was any indication, he was warring with himself about something. Louis' best guess was whether or not to confess that all of this was about something much bigger than a DJ or pictures on a gossip site. _"Harry, please be honest with me,"_ Louis implored him. _"We're getting married in three months. We shouldn't have secrets."_

Harry hauled in an audible breath. _Is that really what you want?_

Just when he thought he had gotten a handle on what might be going on here, Louis was perplexed again. _"Is what really what I want?"_

 _Me,_ Harry said simply. _This._

Louis was stunned. He had never imagined that Harry might not know that he was all Louis wanted. Ever.

_Harry--_

_You look so happy in the pictures. Free._

_"We were having a good time,"_ Louis admitted. _"But that has nothing to do with not wanting you, not wanting to marry you."_

 _Then why didn’t you tell me about it?_ Harry countered.

 _"I didn't think it was important,"_ Louis replied, trying hard to be as honest as he could. _"We were just letting off steam."_

 _You almost never go out to a club here,_ Harry pointed out. He paused for a second, but it was clear he wasn't done, so Louis waited. Louis' instinct proved correct when Harry continued with a question. _Am I holding you back?_

This whole conversation was throwing Louis for a loop. He shook his head firmly. _"Why would you even think that?"_

Louis spied tears in the corners of Harry's eyes as Harry said, _Because I'm not like them._

Louis fought the urge to brush away Harry's tears. He sensed that move would not be welcome right that moment. Instead, he asked, _"How are you not like them?"_

_I can't hear._

Back when they'd first begun dating, Harry had used those exact words when they were discussing things that would make it difficult for them to see each other. _"I thought you knew it doesn't matter. I told you it doesn't matter."_

Tears coursed down Harry's cheeks. _It's not ever going to change. I'm always going to be deaf._

Louis nodded. _"It doesn't matter,"_ he repeated, making his signs crisp.

Harry visibly tried to collect himself. _But have you really thought about it? What it means to live with this--with me like this--forever?_

With tears prickling his own eyes, Louis swallowed hard. _"Harry. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. It truly doesn't matter to me that you're deaf. I want to be with you the rest of my life."_

Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks before checking, _You're sure?_

Louis smiled. _"Positive. Besides, you hear me in all the ways that matter."_

It was Harry's turn to be puzzled. He frowned once again, his brow furrowed.

Louis was more than happy to clear up Harry's confusion. _"So many people know me as 'Louis Tomlinson, member of that boy band, Up All Night'. Not you. You know me. The real me. You know my heart. Or I thought you did. I thought you knew how completely gone I am for you."_

Harry offered a small smile.

 _"So, what started all this?"_ Louis inquired. _"Not just the pictures?"_

 _No, not just the pictures,_ Harry concurred. _Niall was the one who showed me the article._

Louis made a mental note to pop Niall one the next time he saw him. He envisioned that for the briefest of seconds before refocusing on Harry.

 _He wondered whether this was something you were keeping from me,_ Harry went on. _I told him I didn't think so, but the more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself that you were. Then I began to worry about whether or not you really wanted to be with me, and by Thursday I'd gotten myself into a right state._

 _"So you stopped texting me,"_ Louis concluded.

Harry nodded. _I was mad at you for not telling me about all your outings and mad at myself for letting myself get into this situation._

 _"I'm so sorry, baby,"_ Louis apologised. _"I really didn't mean anything by not telling you. They really were just fun nights out with the lads."_

Harry nodded again, this time a little more vigorously. _I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions._

Louis regarded his fiancé seriously for a moment before asking, _"Harry, do you trust me?"_

After pulling in a deep breath, Harry replied, "Yes."

_"Then you need to trust that when I am going out with the lads, that's all it is. It's not because I wish things were different with you. I truly am stupid in love with you, and that's not going to change."_

Harry dipped his chin sheepishly, a blush creeping up his cheeks one more time. "Okay."

 _"Promise?"_ Louis checked.

_I promise._

_"I will try to remember to warn you when I think I've been papped, though, so any pictures that pop up aren't a surprise,"_ Louis vowed.

 _That would be helpful. Thanks._ Harry leaned forward then and kissed Louis soundly. When he leaned back, he announced, _I missed you._

Louis grinned widely. _"I missed you more."_

 _How long do I get you for this time?_ Harry wanted to know.

_"Almost two weeks."_

Harry finally gave Louis a big smile, dimples and all, and raised his hands in sign language applause. "Yay!"

Louis felt his whole body relax now that he and Harry had sorted things out. _"So, should we take care of that DJ thing right now?"_

Harry furrowed his brow once more. _I thought we just established that I still can't hear. Did you forget?_

"Nope," Louis replied, shaking his head. _"I'm going to pull up all the samples, interpret the lyrics, and give you reviews. Then we'll pick someone together. What do you think?"_

Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders. _I guess we can give it a try._

Louis stood and reached for Harry's hand to help him up, pulling him toward their shared office. As they wended their way through the flat, Louis grinned back at Harry happily. It was good to be home.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The rest of the tour--and the wedding planning--went by in a blur. Autumn came and winter approached at a speed that was not to be believed. Before he knew it, Louis was ensconced in a hotel room getting into his tuxedo, just hours away from marrying Harry.

Liam and Zayn--his co-best men--were also there getting ready, and Louis was counting on them to keep him calm.

As Louis slipped his crisp white shirt on, Liam asked, "So, Lou, on a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you?"

Louis looked him square in the eye. "Twelve? Maybe thirteen?" He chuckled darkly.

"Really?" Liam sounded surprised. "You're marrying the love of your life."

"I know," Louis said. "But it's still nerve-wracking to get up and speak in front of a crowd. I should not have agreed to writing our own vows."

"You get up in front of crowds at our shows all the time," Zayn interjected.

"Singing," Louis pointed out. "I am singing in front of crowds. This is not the same thing."

"You'll be fine," Liam tried to assure him.

Louis pulled in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, then reached for his pressed black trousers. "I sincerely hope so." He slipped on the fitted bottom to his outfit, then checked his look in the full-length mirror on the wall. "Does this look okay?"

"So far, so good," Zayn said with a broad smile.

Louis swivelled in a circle as he tucked his shirt in. "Where's my tie?" He was aware that his question came out just a little squeaky, and he pulled in another deep breath. "Sorry."

Liam grabbed the tie from a nearby table. "Here it is. Relax!"

"I can't quite believe this day is finally here," Louis told his best friends. "It doesn't seem real."

"Well, it is," Liam countered. "In just a few short hours, you'll be Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson? Or will that be Mr. and Mr. Styles? Have you guys talked about the surname thing?"

Louis nodded. "Neither of us is going to change our surnames--at least not right now," Louis reported. "If and when we have kids, we'll probably hyphenate."

"That makes sense," Liam commented, supervising as Louis looped his tie around the turned up collar of his shirt. "Need any help?"

"Sure," Louis allowed, recognising even as he strung the tie behind his neck that his fingers were trembling.

Liam expertly began to form Louis' bowtie as Louis pondered, "Do you think Harry's as nervous as me? His texts sound calm, but they're, you know, texts."

"Shall I go check?" Zayn offered.

"Could you?" Louis asked. "He was really insistent that we not see each other at all today, and it would be nice to know how he's holding up."

Zayn was already outfitted in his own tux, and he checked himself out in the mirror before saying, "Sure. I'll be right back."

Once Zayn had left to go to Harry's suite, it was just Louis and Liam. Louis knew that his mum and Dan would be along shortly. They were in their own room helping all the girls--and Ernest--get into their wedding clothes. His mum's last status report indicated that Lottie was almost done with their make-up and hair. For now, though, it was just him and Liam, and he relished the quiet moment he knew wouldn't last for very long.

"You okay?" Liam wondered aloud.

Louis nodded. "I'm fine. Nervous as hell, but fine."

"It's all going to be fabulous," Liam promised. "You've found the perfect guy for you, and you guys are going to be very happy together."

"Yeah?" A smile broke on Louis' face. "You think so?"

A knock came at the door. "I know so," Liam stated before he turned to open the door to find Louis' entire family waiting for an audience with their son and brother.

Liam stepped aside, and Jay made a beeline to Louis, placing her hands on his cheeks. There were tears in her eyes as she declared, "My little boy is getting married!"

The smile already on Louis' face grew wider. "I am."

She pressed a kiss to her eldest's cheek. "I am so excited and happy for you."

"Thanks, Mum."

Lottie sidled up next to Louis and ran a hand through his hair. "This won't do, Louis. Let me fix it? I have my kit." She held up a black bag.

Louis turned his grin on his little sister, then moved to sit in a nearby chair. "Have at it."

As Lottie proceeded to add mousse and a variety of other products to his hair, Louis couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man in the world. He had the most loving friends and family, and he was about to be married to the love of his life. He couldn't imagine anything better.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Harry had lost count of the number of times his mother had ordered him to stop fidgeting. He couldn't help fidgeting some more, however, as his mother straightened his tie. He figured he was allowed. He was getting married in just a couple hours. Anne had just finished up his tie when out of nowhere she said, _"Zayn! Hi."_

Harry twisted his head around in time to see Niall pushing through the doorway and past Zayn to start handing out the water he'd been tasked--as Harry's best man--to find. Harry took one gratefully and guzzled down half of it all at once. His mouth was drier than it had ever been in his life.

Zayn had apparently been sent on an errand, too, as he explained, _"I volunteered to come check to see how everything was going in here."_

 _"Well, this groom's a little nervous,"_ Anne reported, gesturing toward Harry, who tetchily batted at her hand with his free one. _"Otherwise, things are going great."_

 _"The other groom is pretty nervous, too,"_ Zayn said before heading over to plant a kiss on his wife's face. _"You look beautiful."_

Perrie grinned and executed a tight spin in her mint green dress. _"You really think so?"_

Zayn nodded firmly. _"Best looking girl around."_

Perrie's grin grew even bigger. Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back for his part in getting Perrie together with someone who clearly worshipped her.

Perrie looked over at Harry and her smile turned fond. _"You look like you're about to be forced to jump off the Tower Bridge."_

Harry pulled in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, hoping to calm the pounding of his heart. It didn't really help. There was just one thought that kept running through his head. He went ahead and shared it with the room. _I'm getting married._

Perrie's smile stretched from ear to ear once more. _"Yes, you are. And it's going to be fabulous. Getting married was the best thing I ever did."_

Zayn raised his eyebrows in surprise. _"It was?"_

Perrie nodded. _"It was."_

Anne laid her hand on Harry's arm to gain his attention. _"You love Louis, right, honey?"_

Harry nodded. _With all my heart._

 _"I suspect he feels the same way,"_ his mum said conspiratorially. _"So, that tells me you've made a good decision. You need to be confident in that. Relax and enjoy your day."_

Harry offered a small nod and a soft smile before kissing her cheek. _Thanks, Mum._

Gemma brought over his jacket then, and urged him to turn around so she could help him slip it on. Once it was, Gemma ran her hands over his arms and chest to get rid of any lingering dust motes. When she was done, she brushed off her hands and said, _"There. You look amazing, little brother. You're going to take Louis' breath away."_

 _Thanks, Gemma._ He turned to check himself out in the mirrored closet door. Perrie was right: he did look a little pale, but after a couple slow inhales and exhales and he could see his cheeks begin to pink up. Looking back at his sister, he asked, _Am I forgetting anything?_

Gemma glanced from his head to his feet, then gave him a grin. _"You look perfect."_

Harry met the gaze of each of the people who had helped him get ready--his mum, his sister, Niall, Zayn, Perrie, his dad, and Robin; they were his favourite people in the world. With one more deep breath to balance himself, he said, _So, shall we get this party started?_

Every set of hands in the room answered him with signed applause, then one by one they began to exit the room. Harry was the last to leave, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. He gave a quick, pleased nod. He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

It was finally the moment he'd been waiting for. He'd be Louis' forever, and Louis would be his. He couldn't wait.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The butterflies were out in full force inside Louis' stomach. He stood up by the altar of the small chapel attached to Winchester House, Zayn and Liam at his left, and Niall and Gemma to his right. There was a space between Louis and Niall that was reserved for Harry, and it was almost that time.

Harry had insisted he be the one who walked down the aisle, and Louis had been happy to let him have that. It meant, however, that Louis had to wait in place for Harry to arrive to start the ceremony, and waiting in one place was not even close to Louis' wheelhouse.

He fidgeted with his cufflinks and worried the bottom of his jacket before Zayn reached over to rest a calming hand atop Louis'. Louis looked over at Zayn gratefully. "Thank you," he mouthed.

Zayn smiled back at him, then jutted his chin in the direction of the back of the chapel, so Louis adjusted his gaze accordingly.

He saw Anne first. She was resplendent in a dark green dress, one which complemented Gemma's lighter shade. When she tugged Harry to her for a hug, then pointed him in the direction they were going to walk, Louis' eyes locked on the sight of his fiancé, absolutely breathtaking in his tux. Louis would wager no one had ever--or would ever--look as amazing in a tuxedo as his Harry.

Louis had chosen a soft instrumental piece to play while Harry walked down the aisle, and as it began to float through the air, Louis felt a chill go up his spine. This was actually happening, he was actually about to get married.

Harry had been worried about keeping time with the music he couldn't hear, but Louis had assured him he didn't need to and that it didn't matter. He was proven right because as he walked down the aisle, Anne on his arm, Harry carried a level of charm that attracted everyone's attention, and Louis was sure not a single soul was thinking about the music. Louis sure wasn't.

When Harry made it to the front of the chapel--and Louis--he leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek. She took her seat next to Robin, and Harry took his place next to Louis.

Louis couldn't help it. As Harry looked over at him with a shy smile, Louis said, _You look amazing._

Harry's smile widened. _You, too._

The vicar cleared his throat, and Louis turned to face him, cuing Harry to do the same.

Louis had, surprisingly, not had to hunt too much to find a vicar who could sign. He didn't want Harry relying on an interpreter during any part of the ceremony. Everyone they asked to take part in the service could sign.

With a smile, the vicar started the service. _"Welcome, everyone! We are all gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Before we get to the heart of the matter, there are some sentiments Harry and Louis' friends and family would like to share. First, Gemma Styles."_

Gemma stood from her seat and went to stand at the lectern on the dais behind Louis where Harry would have a perfect view.

She cleared her throat and glanced down at the sheet on the lectern before saying, _"Harry and Louis asked me to say something today, and, being a frustrated writer, I tried--I really did--to come up with something both witty and profound, as, of course, you do for a wedding.”_

After the crowd chuckled at her words, she continued, _"However, nothing I wrote seemed quite right. When I thought about it more, though, I thought about how grateful I was that my baby brother found someone who truly loves him with all his heart, and I decided that all I really needed to do was quote Corinthians:_

_"Love is patient, love is kind,_

_it does not envy, it does not boast,_

_it is not proud, it is not rude,_

_it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered,_

_it keeps no record of wrongs,_

_it does not delight in evil,_

_it rejoices with the truth,_

_it always protects, it always trusts,_

_it always hopes, it always perseveres._

_Love never fails."_

There were tears in the corners of Louis' eyes, and when he glanced over at Harry, he saw tears there, too. Gemma could not have chosen something more perfect to share.

She wasn't quite done, though. After pausing to give everyone a moment to recover, she went on to say, _"Louis, I've gotten to see firsthand how happy you make Harry. Keep it up. I love you both, but, Louis, if you ever hurt him, I will hurt you. That is all."_ To the raucous laughter of their guests, Gemma smiled sweetly and returned to her place at Niall's side.

Louis caught her eye and crossed his heart meaningfully. She smiled back.

The vicar took another second or two, then announced, _"Louis' bandmates, Liam and Zayn, have requested that they be allowed a few minutes here, too. Gentlemen?"_

This was a surprise. Louis hadn't known Liam and Zayn wanted to do anything for the wedding ceremony. He'd made them promise to perform at the reception, but this was clearly something they'd put together in secret.

Liam grabbed a guitar from a corner Louis hadn't paid any attention to, then he and Zayn stood in front of the lectern from which Gemma had spoken.

Zayn explained, _"Liam and I will be performing some edgier stuff later at the reception, but when we heard this song, we thought that now would be a better time for it. This song was written and performed originally by Darren Hayes, and we thought the lyrics were very appropriate for today. Louis, Harry, this is for you. It's called 'So Beautiful'."_

Liam began strumming the guitar and when they started singing, Zayn took on the double duty of signing the words.

_"Whether I'm right or wrong,_

_There's no phrase that hits_

_Like an ocean needs the sand_

_Or a dirty old shoe that fits._

_"And if all the world was perfect,_

_I would only ever want to see your scars._

_You know they can have their universe._

_We'll be in the dirt designing stars._

_"And darlin', you know_

_That you make me feel so beautiful._

_Nowhere else in the world I wanna be._

_You make me feel so beautiful._

_"Whether I'm up or down,_

_There's no crowd to please._

_I'm like a faith without a clause_

_To believe in it._

_"And if all the world was smiling,_

_I would only ever want to see your frown._

_You know they can sail away in sunsets._

_We'll be right here stranded on the ground,_

_Just happy to be found._

_"You make me feel so beautiful._

_Nowhere else in the world I wanna be._

_You make me feel so beautiful._

_"I have lost my illusions, I have drowned in your words._

_I have left my confusion to a cynical world._

_I am throwing myself at things I don't understand._

_Discover enlightenment holding your hand._

_"You are_

_So beautiful._

_"Yeah, darlin', you know,_

_That you make me feel so beautiful._

_Nowhere else in the world I wanna be._

_You make me feel, yeah, you know, so beautiful._

_"Yeah, darlin', you know,_

_That you make me feel so beautiful._

_Nowhere else in the world I wanna be._

_You make me feel so beautiful."_

Louis was grateful his mother had talked him into putting a tissue into his pocket "just in case," because as Liam strummed the last notes of their song on his guitar, Louis pulled out the tissue and dabbed at his eyes. Anne had clearly made the same suggestion to Harry, since when Louis looked over at him, Harry was also wiping his eyes. In fact, when Louis took a quick look back at their guests, there didn't seem to be many dry eyes in the house.

After tucking his tissue back in his pocket--he might need it again later--he turned to Liam and Zayn. _Thank you._ In his peripheral vision, he saw Harry signing the same thing.

 _We love you guys,_ Liam returned before putting the guitar back in its corner and joining Zayn at Louis' side once again.

 _"On that beautiful note--no pun intended--I think we can move forward in the proceedings,"_ the vicar proclaimed. _"To celebrate this occasion and to declare their intentions toward each other, Louis and Harry have chosen to write their own vows. Louis has asked to go first. Louis?"_

Louis nodded, then turned to face Harry directly. He pulled in a deep breath and licked his lips before shooting his intended a smile. _"I never did remember to write a note to my management to thank them for arranging that book signing. It truly was the best thing to ever happen to me, because it brought me you._

_"I know it hasn't always been easy, what with the media all over us, me being away half the time, and my occasional ability to muck things up."_

Harry chuckled at Louis' words, then sent a smile over to encourage Louis to continue.

Louis was glad to oblige. _"What has been easy is loving you. You're kind, you're sweet, you're patient--all those things Gemma talked about in that verse\--and every day I am amazed that you chose me._

_"I can't promise it won't be hard sometimes, and I can't promise I won't make dumb mistakes every once in a while, but I can promise you that I will love you each and every day, even when I am miles away or we are mad at each other about something. I can promise that I will take care of you, and I will be happy to let you take care of me. This is it for me. I want nothing more than you. Forever."_

Louis beamed first at Harry, then the vicar. The vicar dipped his chin once, then looked to Harry. _"Your turn."_

Harry surreptitiously wiped tears from under his eyes as he nodded. Just as Louis had done, he drew in a deep breath before beginning. _"Louis."_

Louis opened his eyes wide in surprise. He had not expected Harry to speak his vows. Not when it meant speaking not just to Louis, but to an audience. In small signs, Louis assured him, _You don't have to…,_ but he stopped when Harry shook his head and signed, _It's okay._ Louis could already feel the tears prickling at his eyes as he nodded.

Harry took a second to collect himself once more before going on. _"You made your vows in my language. I'll make mine in yours. And mine."_

Louis had not thought he could love Harry more, but there it was. He smiled through the tears softly falling down his cheeks to let Harry know he was doing great.

 _"I fell in love with you the day we met,"_ Harry revealed. _"And then I kept falling in love with you. You were patient and persistent, and you never gave up, even when I tried to. You learned sign language to be part of my world, then you brought me into yours."_

Harry paused for just a moment. Louis knew just how much of an effort speaking aloud was for Harry, and Louis hoped the vicar wouldn't try hurrying him alone, but when Louis took a quick glance over, the vicar was just patiently waiting.

After another deep breath, Harry went on. _"I know that it took me a long time, but I've learned to trust you in all things, and I promise to love you with all of my heart. I promise to stay to work through it when things are hard, and I promise to enjoy every moment that's easy. I'm in this forever, too."_

Louis was pretty sure Harry was done, but he raised his eyebrows in question anyway, and Harry nodded. Louis swept his tears away and then turned his attention back to the vicar--as did Harry.

 _"Well done, both of you,"_ the vicar praised. _"Now, time for the rings."_

Louis looked over to Zayn briefly, and Zayn reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring Louis would give Harry. When he returned his gaze to the vicar, he spotted Niall showing Harry the ring he'd been keeping safe.

 _"Repeat after me,"_ the vicar entreated Louis. _"I, Louis William Tomlinson, take you, Harry Edward Styles, to be my husband,"_

_"I, Louis William Tomlinson, take you, Harry Edward Styles, to be my husband."_

_"You may give him the ring,"_ the vicar said.

Louis turned to take the ring Zayn held out, and he slipped it onto the ring finger of Harry's left hand, a huge grin on his face. He squeezed Harry's hand before letting it go.

 _"Now you, Harry,"_ the vicar continued. _"I, Harry Edward Styles, take you, Louis William Tomlinson, to be my husband."_

_"I, Harry Edward Styles, take you, Louis William Tomlinson, to be my husband."_

When he was done speaking--and signing--Harry retrieved the ring Niall had and worked it onto the ring finger of Louis' left hand, squeezing Louis' palm just as Louis had done his, only Harry held on tight, linking their hands together.

 _"Now, with the power vested in me, I now declare you married,"_ the vicar announced with a smile. _"You may now kiss the groom. Both of you."_

Louis removed his hand from Harry's so he could place his hands behind Harry's neck. He mouthed "I love you" as he gazed into Harry's shining emerald eyes.

Harry mouthed "I love you" back before leaning forward to press his lips to Louis'.

Though Louis would have been more than happy to make the kiss more passionate, they kept things clean and chaste--for now--in deference to their guests.

The applause which broke out in the room was loud enough that as Louis reluctantly pulled his mouth away, Harry started at the sound. Louis grinned at him. _You can hear it?_

Harry nodded and grinned widely.

 _"That's because everyone approves,"_ Louis told him before grabbing his hand so they could go back down the aisle.

As they walked to the back of the church to head to their reception, they had to stop and trade hugs and kisses with more people than Louis could keep track of. Every chance he got, he would glance over at Harry, who looked happier than Louis had ever seen him.

Louis couldn't help thinking of an old cliché that seemed just right to describe the very moment he found himself in. This truly was the first day of the rest of his life.

He was more than ready to get started.

End (21 August 2015)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading through to the end!
> 
> I had one comment-leaver ask me if I would consider writing more in this universe, and the answer is.... If there's enough interest, I definitely would. In all likelihood, another story would explore Harry and Louis deciding they're ready to have kids.
> 
> If anyone is looking for me elsewhere, I am on Twitter at [@chelseafrew](https://twitter.com/chelseafrew) and on Tumblr at [Chelsea-Frew](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chelsea-frew). I do not post much at either place, but I do occasionally go on a kick.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support. It's what keeps me going! (Next up is a short PWP in the blind!universe and a new Big Bang....)
> 
> Take care, everyone!


End file.
